The Sombra Fetish Archive
by psppwner300
Summary: A collection of short story fetish tales featuring everyone's favorite hacker. Mostly contains giantess content, a little bit of vore, and a little less of feet. Will continue to get updated with any new stories that I come up with. Just a heads up - LOTS of smut here. Touch it, and you might get burned. (Cover art by me.)
1. Introduction

Hi all! The stories you're about to read - chances are you've come across them on my DeviantArt or Tumblr accounts. In case you haven't - well, here you are. Feedback has been so positive I figured I'd share them here, too. Stories that I've written since November of 2016 that primarily feature Sombra, whether she gets really fat by eating someone or growing to the height of a skyscraper, bobbing a shrunken man in her arms like a caring mother or butt-stomping on a group of tanks.

Each chapter is a separate story. They aren't sorted in any particular order, but to kick things off I'm going to start off with "Sombra's Vacation," as that is currently my most popular tale, according to view count on DeviantArt. Some stories contain original characters, some don't. Some stories Sombra should have her personality intact, others she'll be a little out-of-whack. If you have a request for an upcoming story, feel free to leave a review with your ideas or PM me. No guarantees that I'll get to it, though. Certain stuff I won't do either, like, uh, same-sex smut.

I'd like to give a warning here, though. As the summary suggests, these stories are pretty much straight-up _porn_. Little to no lore speculation is established. There's some sort of ejaculation scene in almost _every_ story, with nude girls, drunk girls, gassy girls, the like. Basically, if you've read "Sombra Sunrise," you'll have a general idea of what these stories contain. (That story's not included in here for, well, the obvious reason that it's already here on FanFiction as a separate entity.) Like, if I could give this collection an MA rating, I would (heck, I wouldn't be surprised if FanFiction asks me to take this down). There's even a story that contains scat (I've added a warning to said story). I suggest you look that term up in somewhere like the Urban Dictionary if you don't know what that means before you proceed. Also, not to exaggerate this any further, but an acquaintance of mine told me he got nightmares from reading one of my stories. Hopefully that won't happen in your case, but...no guarantees.

 _Phew_. Okay. Glad that's over. Now that the warnings and everything has been taken care of, enjoy :-) Brownie points if you manage to jack off to any of this shit.

 _P.S. To all my fans of "Sombra's Life After Talon," that story is indefinitely on hold until I actually spend the time trying to figure out the rest of the plot. I'm pleasantly surprised by the amount of followers I received for such a short fanfic. Thanks again to Pikaveeario for the idea, and thank you all who took the time to read it and review it!_


	2. Sombra's Vacation (Vore)

It was a warm day out in Florida. It was a nice welcome compared to the cold Russia the agents of Talon were just in. Sombra and Amélie Lacroix laid on lawn chairs in their two-piece bathing suits towards the front of the cruiser they were on, as they let the sun bask them in warmth. These two ladies easily ranked the most pretty among Talon, maybe even the world.

"Funny how your skin remains so blue while trying to tan," Sombra laughed.

"Yeah, well, you tan enough and you'll be burnt to a crisp black," Lacroix quickly retorted, before she took another sip of her fifth or sixth martini. She wasn't sure. "So, uh, thanks for the drinks."

"No problemo amiga. I'm feeling pretty generous today." Sombra made sure she only had one or two herself.

"You know, I'd never thought I'd say this, but...the end of your hair looks pretty good dyed orange. It matches well with your suit."

Sombra smirked. She found it amusing how open Lacroix was when she was tipsy. _That last mission must have really stressed her out_ , she pondered.

"Thanks," she replied. "So, what's your relationship with Gabe like these days?"

"I would've figured you already knew, what with all the snooping that you do."

Sombra giggled. "Yeah, true that. But still. I'm curious as to how you _really_ feel about him."

"Um...well, he's a little too old for my liking. And I think that as he ages, the more irritated he becomes."

So they made small talk for a while, talking trash about the heroes of _Overwatch_ , what kind of guys they were into, even going so far as to explain their backgrounds.

"How did you get that translocator again?" Lacroix asked.

"Glad you asked." Sombra grabbed a silver-colored plate that was sitting on the table next to her and handed it to the French cold-blooded assassin. "Stole it from that monkey."

Lacroix laughed as she smoothed her fingers around the edge of the plate. "'That monkey.' Uncle Reaps should have been proud of you."

"Yeah, well, that Reaps is never happy. Dude needs to actually chill for once and hang out with us."

When Lacroix was done looking at the device, she tried to hand it back to the former gang member, but she held a hand up.

"It's all yours," she said.

"R-really? What I'm I going to do with it?"

"Keep it as a souvenir."

For once in a lifetime, Lacroix grinned. "Man, you really _are_ being nice today."

"Heh, I can say much the same about you, amiga."

The sun was starting to set. Lacroix yawned. "Sleep deprivation does play its tricks." She kept the translocator on her lap as she laid her head on the chair and slowly closed her eyes.

Sombra grinned. _You have it just where I want it_. She patiently waited for Lacroix to fall into a deep slumber. About forty-five minutes later, she pushed a button. Lacroix instantly vanished into a purple stream and transferred from where she was sleeping into Sombra's insides, her stomach in particular. Sombra felt herself getting incredibly full and satisfied as Lacroix's body materialized inside her, her stomach bloating and expanding almost all the way to infinity until it sandwiched the whole entire girl. The orange-colored bottom piece of her bathing suit snapped, unable to restrain her girthy hips.

Sombra let out a tremendous belch, thankful that it emptied out some air pockets, and started to rub her tan belly. "I don't think I'm going to have to worry about eating any time soon," she said in her native tongue, smoothing her fingers around her giant gut.

The thing was, Sombra had used reverse engineering on her translocator. She was able to digest her own beacon, before she came on the cruise, and whoever was holding onto her translocator, would get transferred to wherever the beacon was placed after pulling the trigger. And that place, right now, was her stomach.

"Sweet dreams," Sombra said to her prey, before she looked beyond her gut and into the sunset on the horizon, laying her hands behind her head as her stomach growled and churned.

She was about to snooze herself before she heard footsteps. She turned her head and found a man, dressed in a Hawaiian shirt and khakis, standing some distance away, staring at her.

"Joel?"

He seemed irritated that she called her by that. "Sombra?" he ushered in a slur, a bit tipsy himself, unable to utter anything more than that.

"What brings you around these parts?"

"Just wanted to take a look at the sun before it sets," McCree replied. "But what the hell happened to you? You look like you just ate a thousand hot dogs all at once!"

"Are you calling me fat?" Her voice sounded angry.

McCree flushed in embarrassment. "N-no, ma'am. I didn't mean it that way." He started to develop a boner. "You pregnant er somethin'?"

"Yep," Sombra lied. "Twin girls."

McCree's mind raced. _Who fucked her this time?_

"You wanna feel?" Sombra asked.

The question rung in McCree's head. "U-uh, I got to go use the bathroom -"

"Do you really, now? I thought you came out here so you could see the sunset." Sombra had a soft spot in her heart for cowboys. McCree didn't respond.

"Come on. Come here and at least keep me some company." Sombra rubbed the sides of her tummy in tight circles, smiling seductively at him.

McCree couldn't help but stare at her and her titanic belly, his stiffy only getting worse with the way she rubbed her stomach. He didn't know whether he should trust her or not. She was, in a way, his enemy. But, she was just so gorgeous, and if anything, his dick dictated him to walk towards her. He approached the end of the boat and leaned his arms on the railing, trying to let the sunset distract him from looking at the fat-but-at-the-same-time-sexy Latina laying just a few yards away from him.

"Pretty, isn't it?"

 _Just her voice is so nice…_

"Yep," McCree acknowledged.

"You know, the way you handle that revolver...let's just say I would never want to get on your bad side. You are one bad-ass gunslinger."

McCree laughed uncomfortably. "Just doin' my job, ma'am." He wished he had brought a beer with him.

"Come sit with me." Sombra patted the chair next to hers. McCree turned around and looked at her. "Look, ma'am, uh, uh, I-I don't want to be causin' no trouble 'round here -"

"Says who? You're lucky enough I got you on this cruise. You know what kind of trouble you'd be in if Gabe caught your ass. Do you really have this much trouble being around women?" She laughed. McCree blushed.

"Come on," she said again. "I'm not going to bite. This is all I'm asking you to do to return me the favor."

McCree hesitated, but slowly made his way toward the chair. He laid on his back carefully, hands folded on his chest.

Some time had elapsed before he heard her stomach churn. Sombra rubbed it once more. "Ooh, they're kicking in there alright." She kept rubbing, almost in a seductive manner, as she moaned and leaned her head to the side. "I know you want to feel them..."

The cowboy's heart beat like a hummingbird. Her voice in his head. The way she was talking to him. The way she was rubbing her tummy. How bloated she was. How _beautiful_ she looked. Or maybe she was just hacking him?

"You like me, don't you?" she asked, as she tapped his rock hard penis that stuck out of his khakis like a pole.

"Y-yes," McCree said in a trance. "You're so pretty!"

Sombra laughed. "Thanks, cowboy. Come and feel me up."

He got up, went in front of her, and laid a hand on her big tummy, running his fingers around the upper part. He felt the constant rumbling of her belly, but otherwise her skin was smooth as a baby's bottom.

"Feels nice, right?"

"Yeeeesssss..."

"Go lower."

Had he been sober, he might have been suspicious. But his senses were too dulled at the moment, his conscience failed to warn him of any moral danger. He got on his knees, placed an ear on her tummy.

"What do you hear?"

"Nothin', really. I'm not feeling anything either."

"Hmm? That's odd."

McCree slowly moved his real hand and made gestures around Sombra's soft belly, the smoothness of her rich tan skin giving him goosebumps. He started to do the same thing with his head as he circled it around her navel. His actions became more aggressive, licking her skin, kissing it, and constantly poking her navel with his finger.

"You like doing that, huh?" Sombra asked.

"Yeah. It's pretty deep."

McCree felt her stomach vibrate as she laughed. He proceeded to unbutton his shirt, slide his belt off as he took all of his garments off.

"Mmm, you got quite the abs!" Sombra complimented. McCree ignored as his drunken trance kept him going with her fat stomach. A few moments later, he literally climbed her belly, lay face-down on it, and inserted his thick cock into her navel.

"W-what in the hell do you think you're -"

McCree squinted with one eye as he ejaculated directly into her belly button. He could no longer hold himself up there as his body started to shut down, falling onto the wooden floor that was the cruise ship and landing on his sides. A broad smile crept up on his face as he observed the white liquid drip its way down Sombra's stomach.

"Aw, man, I'm too fat to reach and lick your cum!" Sombra protested. She rubbed her belly once more in defeat, but it had no effect on the cowboy now.

McCree let out a weak laugh while still on the floor. "Y'know, uh, I can see your cunt -"

"Shut it, cowboy! You'd never be able to finger it. You're lucky I don't just shove you in there."

He wanted to see if he actually _could_ finger it, but was too weak to retaliate. "I bet you wish I could..." his voice trailed off.

Her pussy started to moisten when she heard those words. "Aww, does the cowboy finally want to talk to me?"

"Yeah. Hell, I'm surprised someone as good-lookin' as you don't got no belly piercin'."

"I already got plenty of hardware in me," Sombra replied. "Don't need any more metal in my body interfering with my circuits." She held a hand out as she started to hack her way through his mind. She had already done so earlier; she wanted to do it again for good measure. She idly wondered if his mind was partially augmented, because of his robotic arm. _Sex must suck for him because of that thing…_

"Hey, you want to be inside me and say hello to the girls directly?" she asked as the transfer was almost complete.

A "click" sound was heard before McCree responded. "Why, yes ma'am." He was brainwashed. It had to be…

Sombra smirked. She grabbed the translocator, which magically appeared on the table next to her again, and threw it at the man. "Hold on to it."

He grabbed the silver plate and stared at it in a half-dazed, half-curious look. Without any warning, the man vanished into that same purple stream as before, and made his way into Sombra's already fat, thick, and juicy insides. Her stomach exploded as it bloated even wider than before, her belly growing and growing until it was half the size of a car. The poor chair underneath her could barely hold her expanded weight. She let out a large belch, louder and longer than before, and exhaled a sigh of relief.

"Now I _never_ will have to eat. And I got an excuse to never work again." Sombra put her hands behind her head as she slouched in the chair. Her stomach sloshed and churned, vibrating as it tried to digest her prey. "How's it going in there, buddy?"

"Feels purdy comfortable," McCree replied, his voice sounding and feeling pretty funny to her. "Although, uh, I reckon ya only got one person in here. She looks a lot like Widowmaker too."

"That's because it _is_ her." Sombra chuckled. "When she wakes up you two can make out as much as you want. Just remember, that _I'm_ your number one. That's why you're inside me. You will forever be mine..."

"And I guess I will forever be yours. Te amo."

Sombra smiled. "Love you too, cowboy." She unburied one of her hands to nick at her teeth with her long fingernails, then nestled it back behind her head as the night came and she started to snooze.


	3. The Incredible Growing Sombra

_8:21 PM_

 _Somewhere in the Southwestern United States_

That deal I had brokered with Katya Volskaya was a good one. She gave me a seemingly infinite supply of electronic cigarettes. Something like this is essential when you're working in a high-stress environment. I leaned on the railing of a patio that was two stories up and took one, screwing the liquid cartridge into one end and brought it to my lips for a quick inhale. With the coil fired up, I slowly inhaled, vape entering into my mouth. With all the circuitry in my body, I had no idea what side effects this might cause to me. Not like I gave a damn about it, though.

"Mmm, this strawberry stuff is starting to get old," I whispered to myself after I let the vape enter my lungs and exhaled a huge pink cloud. "I think grape would suit me a lot better."

I don't often look up at the night sky, but tonight, I had to admit the twilight caught my eye. It was beautiful and bright, illuminating the streets a bit. For once, an odd aura of serenity came to me.

 _Break's over. Get to my office_. My phone lit up with Gabriel Reyes' text message. I hesitated, took one last look at the stars, then slipped the cigar back into my pocket.

"So, I hear you didn't kill Katya like I told you to," he angrily said as he slapped a couple of files across the table to me. "You know what that means, right?"

I just sat and looked at him. I was used to him treating me like an asswipe, so I wasn't in fear and had a pretty good idea of what he was going to do next.

"Yep. I'm pretty sure I do."

"If you're not going to do your job, I don't need you." He stood there and left his emotionless words at that, glaring at me through his white, skull-shaped mask, waiting for me to either get up and leave or to apologize. He wasn't much of a talker, and when he did speak, his words were often blunt, totally careless of how the receiver would feel. I sat there for a good minute or two, instead waiting for _him_ to react.

"Sombra!" he barked. "I order you to leave Talon at once!"

My mind flashed back to when I first got my upgrades. "Remember, use this when times call for desperate measures," the lady who did the operation said to me, pointing to her temple. "It's still experimental, but when you have an emergency, don't by any means hesitate to use it!"

I tapped the implant on my head.

A strangle, warm feeling coursed throughout my body. I closed my eyes and gripped the table tightly, unsure of what was going to happen. My latex black pants, as tightly as they were wrapped around my legs, felt tighter. Same thing with the rest of my body. All of a sudden, I felt myself surge upwards a bit. When I opened my eyes back up, I noticed I could see from a higher perspective than just a minute ago. I also noticed some holes in my pants and my waist.

Gabe took it as a threat, taking a pair of shotguns out of his trench coat. But he kept silent as the burning feeling in my stomach continued to churn. I stood up and literally watched as my height continued to rise in quick, erratic spurts. I could see more and more things around me as my vantage point went up.

"Sombra, what have you -" he interrupted himself as I groaned. I just kept rising up. And up. And up. I hit the ceiling and had to slightly bend to stay in the room. More rips could be seen on my body, like my hips, my thighs, my boobs, revealing my Latina skin from underneath. I wouldn't be surprised if this was turning Gabe on. From my height, I was probably fifteen feet high when the burning slowed down a little to give me a break. I leaned on the now tiny table as I panted, my body butt-naked at this point. I looked at Gabe with a big grin on my face, although my expression was partially covered with my hair in front of my face.

"I'm sorry, did you tell me to do something?" I surprised myself at my thicker, deeper accent.

"Sombra -" He didn't know what to say but just stood there, motionless.

"Yes, Gabe?" I slowly started to walk towards him (even though my stance on "slow" was probably much different than his). He started walking back to the wall.

"Aww, Gabe, what are you so scared of?" I mocked as I got closer to him and moved my hair back behind my ear, his back now touching the wall. He didn't say anything. I could imagine his heart was beating a thousand times a minute right now. That is, if he had one.

I bent to my knees, my head now level with his. "You know, this actually isn't so bad. I could get used to this. In fact, I'm thinking I should be in charge from now on. What do you think of that?"

"No," he actually had the balls to reply. "Women can never be a leader, especially someone like you. I don't care what the hell you did or however you did it. I'm the boss around here. Understood?"

Wow. Just, _wow_. Not only is he trying to act like he's not afraid, but he's also going to be sexist? Right in front of me?

Anger overtook me as I shoved him. His hands let free, releasing the shotguns that were in them, and he fell to the ground. I grabbed him with both hands, stood up (without trying to hit the ceiling), and glared at him, gripping him tightly. "Say that again. I dare you!"

He vanished from my grasp by disappearing into black smoke, going back to the ground and moving away from me.

"Hey! Come back here you little..." Of course, saying that wasn't going to do anything. The burning feeling rose up within me again. My goodness...this feels... _good_ , for some strange reason. I rose another four or five inches, my head getting closer and closer to the ceiling until I got tired of trying to squeeze myself in. I stood up and my head broke right through the ceiling, and thank goodness it did, because I would have been so uncomfortable otherwise. I was maybe...twenty feet? My tits sat evenly with the roof and I smiled.

"Oooohh, Gaaaabbe!" I teased. "Each time I get bigger, the harder it's going to be for you to run away from me." I decided to trash his office, breaking the rest of the roof with my big arms, stomping on his furniture, and shattering the walls with my feet. As I walked toward where I last saw him, I let my boobs do the hard work and break anything that got in my way. It didn't take too long to find him, standing in the corner of a room a couple of blocks away.

"Oh, so much for that thing," I said. "Too bad you couldn't make your cloak last a little longer!"

"Sombra! Don't take another step!" Gabe said as I approached him, his shotguns pointed right at me.

I knelt to get on his level again, brushed my hair with my fingers, and smiled. "Oh? What are you going to do about it?" I inched closer to him.

He didn't hesitate as he fired a burst of bullets from one of his shotguns, landing on my chest. I might have felt a slight pain, but as I looked at the holes in my skin, I saw them quickly resurface a moment later, returning the beautiful tan skin I just had.

No...It couldn't be...am I...?

I looked back at him, a huge, cocky grin appearing on my face, and what was more than likely a state of shock behind Gabe's mask.

"Not so much of a killer now, are we?"

The man grunted and, in his stupidity, fired the rest of the rounds in both weapons, aiming for whatever part of my body he thought would bring the best results: my head, my arms, my legs, my snatch. None of the bullets fazed me. In frustration he threw the shotguns out the window and yanked another pair out from his trench coat.

"DIE, DIE, DIE!" I watched him throw a fit as he rotated his body and rapidly fired an array of bullets in every direction, windows shattering, furniture getting shoved on their sides, decorated with bullet holes, and me, unscathed.

"Are you done?" I asked.

"SOMBRA!"

"Yes, Gabe? My patience is starting to wear thin."

"Why won't you die!" He grunted in sheer anger.

I grabbed him and pinned him to the ground, keeping one hand pressed on him at all times while I took his mask off with the other. "Hmm, let's see what's behind that ugly mask of yours..."

I peeled if off and removed his hood. Out came a hideous, scarred face that would make a child cry.

"Eww..." I took my long, sharp fingernail and trailed it from his chest down, tearing it in two in the process. I unlatched his black robe and pulled it away from him, white undergarments still underneath.

"S-Sombra," he groaned, fidgeting in my grip. "P-please, don't -"

I grabbed the remaining clothes he was wearing and ripped them clean from his body. His body was still in pretty good shape; heck, it might have even bore a six-pack at one point, but was still tainted with scars and bruises. All that was left now was his gray underwear.

"Lo siento," I said as I latched a couple of fingers around and under it.

"Sombra! Please! No -"

I stripped him clean as I yanked out his last piece of covering. Nothing but his Latino skin remaining.

"Looks like you won't be cloaking on me anytime soon," I smirked. My smirk got even wider as I noticed his tiny cock stick out like a branch. "Aww, poor Gabe. Tortured by a giantess." I laughed.

I groaned as the pit of my stomach burned again. I kept my hand firmly planted on Gabe, making sure he wouldn't go anywhere, but I didn't care if he suffocated because my hand weighed too much or something. I was on my knees and felt myself growing, growing, _growing_ , my legs spreading further across the floor, my back going higher up in the air, the room feeling like it was shrinking on me. Man, this is really starting to feel good!

By the time I was done growing my hand completely covered the dude underneath it. I wrapped my fingers around his tiny body and I stood up, breaking through the ceiling in the process, the pieces of crumbling rubble tumbling to my feet, my big tits now on a much higher plane than the roof, and brought the fucker to my face. He couldn't bear to look at me, my face too big and intimidating for him.

"Look at me, Gabe," I whispered to him, my breath still causing his hair to crawl up a bit.

He slowly rolled his hazel eyes and brought them to mine. I felt his body shake in the palm of my hand.

"Why are you so nervous, Gabe? Terrified because you have no way to escape?"

He said nothing.

"Well, you should be." I laughed. I started to slowly stroke his private member with my giant finger, smirking as I did so. I wanted to see how long he could last before he would give in.

"Sombra -"

"Sombra this, Sombra that. What is it, Gabe? What do you want?" I just kept casually stroking his cock.

Turns out it didn't last long. It just took a minute or so for him to cum. I pushed him away from me so the cum wouldn't land on me, watching as it spewed out of him, gravity taking the liquid down to earth.

I know from sleeping with other guys, when they orgasm, they're basically dead for a while. I took advantage while he was in his state of euphoria and, without warning, jammed him head-first into my mouth with both hands. I shoved him further, pushing him down with my fingers, until only his feet were sticking out of my lips. I slapped my tongue around his salty body along with my lips, savoring the flavor until there was none left. And he wasn't able to do anything about it.

I gave one last violent shove with my fist as I pounded him from behind. The dude went further down my mouth and entered my throat. I swallowed hard and he slid his way down, my saliva making the digestion process more smooth. Down he went, into the dark depths of my body, and then, I felt a PLUMP! right in my belly. I patted it quite happily in satisfaction, my stomach gurgling a little bit afterwards.

"SOMBRAAA!" the man inside me yelled. "You sick bastard! Get me out of here!" He tried to violently punch the inside of my stomach. I even saw his elbow stick out a little bit from my gut in the process. I burped and then chuckled. I wonder what he felt as I did so.

"Haha, Gabe, do that again! That tickles!" I poked my belly where Gabe was to get his attention.

"SOMBRAAAA!" he screamed again. He easily gave up, as I didn't feel much movement from him.

"Oh, you're no fun. Anyway, miserable people like you ought to have a time out. And you know what? I'm your boss, now." My gut was basically a prison for him. Only worse. He would have to survive off of the Doritos I ate earlier, _if_ he could actually find and digest them, smell the rotting strawberry-scented vape remains in my body, and ultimately be digested by my digestive tract in a matter of...however long it takes to digest something.

To my surprise, he actually didn't respond. Just sat there. No apologies for how you treated me, jackass? Whatever, dude.

I stampeded the rest of the building I was in, breaking and destroying everything in the process. Whatever poor soul was in here, would have the unfortunate event of not being able to witness the rest of my destruction. When I jumped, I broke right through the floor and landed on the first, creating a loud THUD!, crumbles forming all around me and falling to the ground. Cracks on the floor were created around my feet. Looking around, I still stood a head taller than the third floor. Bigger. I need to get... _BIGGER._

"Alright, time to hunt down some more miserable-ass, simple-minded folk," I said to myself as I walked right through the building I was towering in and splitting it in half in the process.

I was out and about on the streets, my bare feet stomping on any cars that dare entered my path, some of which veered off and drove away at insane speeds, being scared to death at my sheer size, like they had never seen a nude giantess in real life, even though they probably slip their pants off when they see one in the media, other cars stopping and gaping at the sexy Latina before them. I happened to be looking at one car, and inside I saw a woman dialing her phone in a panic.

"Really? You're going to call the cops on me?" my voice boomed from above. I saw her jump a little, like as if she didn't know a giantess could talk, but still desperately clung the phone to her hear, desperate for a response from the other line.

I chucked. "Bring it on." I slipped my foot under the car, lifted my leg up, and swung it. The car didn't weigh anything to me. It left my toe and made a big arch in the air, flying at incredible speed and moving in an even greater distance. Thanks to my height, I watched as the vehicle made its way down to earth and crashed, a light thud to my ears. Hell, you might as well call me She-Hulk.

The cars around me froze, the people in them with their jaws open. They had no idea what I was going to do. That is, until I felt a pelt on my forehead. It didn't hurt much, if not at all, but when I lifted my hand and swiped my fingers across the spot that got hit, I could see a small patch of blood. I looked around, wanting to know where the source was, and then I got hit again, right next to the previous spot. Eventually, I found Widowmaker, standing atop a perch, her rifle still aimed at me. She stood perfectly still, without fear, as she lined herself up for another shot. Guess maybe there was a benefit to her getting brainwashed.

She switched her gun to sub-machine mode as I walked towards her, the ground shaking with every step I took, a big grin appearing on my face. She emptied out all her bullets on me, my body pretty much immune to the damage, and she reloaded with another clip. She wouldn't stop shooting until my face lined up with her body, probably no greater than three feet of space between us. I think I might have actually seen a drop of sweat rolling down her temple while she grit her teeth in frustration.

"Hi, Amy," I said calmly and softly, still smiling.

"Sombra? What happened to you?"

"I don't know. Why are you shooting me?"

She stood there defiantly, her eyebrows crossed. "I asked first!"

I laughed and just swiped her, gripping her with my hand and bringing her to my face. I wasn't surprised she still had a neutral expression on her face, her body cold and completely still against my palm. "I guess it's what Talon does best, right? Just kill. Kill anything that moves. And now you turn your back on me."

She was brave enough to look directly into my eyes and didn't respond.

"You know how many times I saved your ass out of so many situations, muchacha? Do you know how much it took out of me to do that? And you never thanked me for any of those times, just look down on me like some grunt who does all the work for you, you ungrateful piece of mierda? And now you want to kill me?"

Crowds gathered. They peered from windows, from their cars, standing still and keeping their mouths shut as they saw me chastise the little girl in my hand.

Her yellow eyes seemed to glow at me a bit. "All I do is do what I'm told."

That made me think. Did Gabe get in touch with her somehow while I was chasing him?

I flicked the rifle out of her hands. "Well, sometimes you can't go by the rules. Otherwise, you're going to get someone really, _really_ upset." With a couple of fingers I grabbed her skin-tight latex purple outfit and stripped it right off her, hearing a beautiful tearing noise in the process, her nude, blue body all that was left. No bra or underwear to go with it, apparently. This way, she would taste better, without me having to savor the outfit that she probably hadn't changed in days.

"Well, at least you'll have some company." I opened my mouth wide and brought the girl to it. She fidgeted in my fingers, trying to squeeze herself out. Like she could outdo the strength of these guns. I dropped her on my tongue and closed her only source of light, that is my mouth, and rolled her around, her salty, ice-cold body tingling my taste buds with delight. I sucked on her like a Jolly Rancher, her screams of desperation stifled by my mouth. Eventually I tilted my head back, causing her to move in the same direction, and made a deep gulp. Her purple body slithered down my esophagus in much the same manner as Gabe, albeit a bit smoother, probably because of her womanly shape, felt her move deeper and deeper into my body, and PLUMP! she landed right in my belly. I patted my tummy again and rubbed it with my hand, smiling in satisfaction as I did so.

"Ah, thanks Amy. That hit the spot." I felt a pounding in my gut, but it just made me laugh. I could tell she and Gabe were trying to combine forces as my stomach kept poking out a little.

"I'm loving what you guys are doing. Keep it up; this feels really good," I managed to say in between chuckles. Just then, that burning feeling in my body spiked up again, and I grinned as I embraced what was undoubtedly going to happen next.

"Yes! Yes! BIGGER!" I screamed as I stretched my arms out to the night sky and felt myself getting taller by the second, the ground becoming more and more distant to me. I laid my hands behind my head and shifted my weight to one side in ecstasy as I observed the shocked, tiny people below me getting punier and punier; this feeling was becoming almost orgasmic to me. I actually saw one dude get on his knees, drop his pants, and stroke his erect cock. I guess I wasn't the only one who was getting turned on by this. And then I wondered: will feeding off of tiny, human vermin speed up the growth process?

"Hey, you there," I said in a serious but somewhat seductive manner to the young man who was trying to jerk off his chicken to this giant, nude body of mine. "Why don't I help you finish." I don't know if he was fazed enough by my sight or he just tried to hide his feelings, but he stayed put while I made my way towards him. Most everyone else scattered away, jumping out of their cars and screaming as my giant figure walked towards them. After stepping on a couple of them and getting close enough, he wasn't much bigger than my big toe. His craned his neck upwards, his mouth slightly agape. Did he just come out of the bar or something?

I bent to my knees to make eye contact a little easier. "You got quite the balls, kid. You deserve a reward for that." I grabbed him, my bigger size making him no larger than the size of my palm, and stood back up, slowly so he wouldn't get a headache. I brought him to my purple lips and tugged on his tiny little thing that was sticking out. I sucked and slobbered my spit on it, licking it if I could. The dude finally caved and came. The semen was just a tiny little puddle to me. I swished it around my tongue a bit before I swallowed. I pulled the guy out and his body was limp, face glowing with euphoria.

"T-thank you, ma'am," he said.

I smiled at him. "No problemo, amigo. In you go."

"Wait, what -"

I slid his jeans, shoes, and shirt off, then popped him into my mouth. I sucked on him, much like I did with Amy, then swallowed. PLUMP! he landed into my belly like the rest of the crew down there.

"Mmmm, guys taste better." I circled my hand around my tummy and it growled a little bit. No struggling came this time. Just then, I felt something crawl on my feet. I looked down and noticed there were a bunch of guys on them.

"Hehe, you guys feel like ants," I giggled from their ticklish feeling as they were trying to find a good spot for themselves. "I don't mind if you get comfortable, but bear in mind that I won't have sympathy for you if I accidentally step on you. Or if I get hungry and decide to have a little snack." I laughed. They seemed to not care, unwilling to move away from my giant Mexican feet.

I heard the whizzing sound of a helicopter close by. I watched it approach the corner and come towards me, police cars with their blaring lights and SWAT vans following thereafter.

"Put your hands where I can see them!" the typical command came from the officer holding a megaphone, standing by the opening of the helicopter.

I put them out in front of them for their view. "Here. Anything else you would like?"

"Stay put until we cut you down to size."

I laughed. "No. I don't think so. I don't feel like it." I grabbed the chopper, the thing basically the size of a toy bus to me, the blades coming to a complete halt once they hit my fingers, and hovered it over my mouth. I gazed at the officers inside, pretending like I had a look of concern. I watched as they squealed in panic. Am I really supposed to call these guys cops? They look like they're about to piss their pants…

"I'm feeling a mighty hunger. And I think I'll be the one in charge. Large and in charge, as they say," I joked and licked my lips in delight. I opened my mouth and shook the chopper, releasing those who weren't wearing a seat belt as they fell right into my opening, one by one. Down they went, down into my throat and PLUMP!ing right into my belly. For the rest, I crushed the chopper with my hands, killing any unfortunate victims that were still in it, and stuffed the thing into my mouth with both hands, chewing the metal with relative ease as well as the bones of those who were in it. I swallowed hard and down the crushed, chewed chopper went. I let out a burp and looked at the remaining cars.

"Any other takers?"

Bullets came flying from everywhere. Officers carrying assault rifles. Turrets mounted on the roofs of the SWAT vans. They all came crashing down on me, but had no effect. I shifted my weight to one side and put my hands on my hips, watching as they continued to rain hell on me. A good minute or two went by before the turrets went dry and the officers reloaded, refusing to give me any indication that they've given up. I yawned.

"Let's end this a little quicker, si?" I turned around and jumped, butt-slamming my ass against the concrete of the street and the metal of the cars. Of course, the earth quaked before me and a terrifyingly loud noise was made. I felt the cold metal press against my ass cheeks and I moved around a bit, maximizing the crush and the pain that was brought with it. When I stood back up, everything I sat on was flattened as a pancake, the earth sinking a good five-to-ten feet below. There couldn't have been any survivors after that. I looked down back at my feet. No stragglers left there anymore. I wiped the remaining fragments that stuck to my ass and once again smiled.

"Oh, come on guys. You can't tell me that's all you brought."

Sure enough, more SWAT vans came, moving at incredible speed but screeching to a halt once they saw my massive size. Still, they managed to have the balls to fire at me again. I walked right over and stomped a group of vans that were close together, swiveling my heel to add further pressure. These things felt like ants under my soft soles and heard them break like an egg shell.

More gunfire. Man, these guys are stubborn. I stomped, butt-slammed, and ate everything that tried to hit me. I felt my pussy get a little wet; I was not only just enjoying this, I think it was actually _pleasuring_ me. Seeing the people who think they're unstoppable being stopped, rampaged on by this giantess – no, _goddess_. Seeing how puny they were to me. They were actually kind of cute, in a way. And then, my stomach burned once more…

I couldn't have been any shorter than fifty feet. Bigger. I need to. Have to. This growth felt _amazing_ to me. Need more bodies to feed on…heh, I kind of feel like Gabe right now and scared myself at the thought, wanting to feast on everyone's soul.

Fortunately, a whole bunch of tanks lined up in front of me. Not actual tanks; just big guys with big muscles. One guy was in full body armor, a huge mallet at the ready, another that looked like a giant pig, and a gorilla that reminded me of Donkey Kong. The guy with the mallet made a charge for me, the fuel equipped on his back accelerating his speed, and hit my big toe. This gentleman's name is Reinhardt, by the way; I know everyone who used to be part of Overwatch. Thank my hacking skills for that.

My toe curled a little bit backwards from the force, but nothing else. I let out a hearty laugh, in the same manner as the old man would. "Is that all?"

He dropped his mallet. I couldn't tell the expression on his face, since it was covered by his armor, but I wouldn't be surprised if he was shocked. Or embarrassed.

I picked the three tanks up and brought them to my face. I couldn't help but smirk as I noticed that even they were afraid. No warnings came this time and I stuffed them all into my face. I didn't even bother chewing and just let out a deep GULP! I felt them all slide down my throat and PLOP! right into my belly.

"Mmm, one of you tastes like bacon." I swirled my hand over my tummy and patted it. It rumbled in response to all the tiny prey I was trying to digest.

I looked back at the ground and noticed a pink mech flying towards me.

"NERF THIS!"

In a matter of seconds it came to my face and exploded. At least it managed to move my hair a little bit, so I blew it out of the way. I looked at the little girl that launched the mech. I was too high up to see her reaction, but as I walked toward her, she tried to run away. Wow. You really think your legs can outrun mine?

It took seconds to grab her and dangle her in front of my face with my fingers.

"Hana Song," I pronounced, knowing her real name from hacking her online profile by the username , "You look just as fat as the way you sounded when we were playing _Starcraft_ together. You could probably lose a couple of pounds," I laughed. "Do you remember me?"

"No!" she screamed. "Put me down, you disgusting whore!" She started to vomit. Probably because of how quickly I moved her up in the air.

"Aww, just as adorable as when we first met. You know, just because you think you're an Internet sensation, doesn't mean you have to be such a bitch-ass to everybody."

She had a confused look on her face. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I don't even know you! Let me go!" She squirmed between my thumb and my index finger.

"Sombra, let her go." I heard a deep feminine voice echo from below. I traced the sound and found a tall, pink-and-spiky-haired woman. From the sound of her voice and the shortness of her hair, one might mistake her for a dude. "You can take me. But please, don't take her. She's got a full life ahead of her, full of potential."

I decided to pick her up too. "How about I put both of you in?"

They looked at me like I had three heads.

"How's everything been going, Zarya? How have you and Katya been?" Stupid Katya. How could she not know that I would see everything she did after I blackmailed her? "Have you been hitting the gym lately? Because you're going to need to lift _a lot_ more weight if you think you can even come close to me. Bring this girl while you're at it." I looked at Hana and laughed.

Zarya grunted and squirmed in my hand. Said nothing.

"Fine, don't answer me." I opened my mouth and brought the two ladies to it, hearing them scream in the process, then put them on my tongue and swallowed. PLUMP! down they went.

Several Bastions lined up in turret mode and fired their miniguns at me. I walked to them and smashed my foot into the ground, crushing a group of them, then did the same with the rest. More of them came, continuing to fire at me. As I stampeded on them, I noticed something in the distance.

"JOEL? IS THAT YOU, HONEY?"

The dude ran for his life. I crushed a couple more Bastions, then decided to follow him, walking slowly to pretend like I couldn't catch up.

"JOEL! SWEETIE! IT'S ME, SOMBRA! I'M NOT GOING TO HURT YOU!" My footsteps shook the earth. "DON'T YOU WANT ME TO PLAY MOMMY AND HOLD YOU IN MY ARMS AND SING YOU TO SLEEP? OR PLAY AS BIG SISTER AND STEP ALL AROUND YOU LIKE I'M BREAKING YOUR LEGOS? OH, I KNOW! WHAT TIME IS IT?" In his voice that I tried to imitate as much as I could, I said (or yelled), "IT'S HIIIIIGGGH NOOON!" I laughed at my inability to even come close to how he sounded. In fact, I think I just shattered a couple of windows.

He continued to run as fast as he could. It was nothing compared to my pace. I probably embarrassed the crap out of him. He eventually ran into an alleyway. I had him, cornered.

I tried to lower my voice a little. "Joel, honey, why are you so scared of me? I would never hurt my boyfriend!"

He stared at me, shaking, slowly backing up to the wall. I guess if I were him I would be pretty terrified myself of a giant being before me. I was pretty close to him before I stopped and let him take a minute to breathe. He stopped craning his neck and starred at my feet.

I giggled and wiggled my toes a bit. "Do you like my feet?"

He didn't respond.

"Come on, honey, talk to me." I bent down. I still wasn't anywhere near his level, but hey, hopefully it did something.

"Sombra?" he finally said.

"Yes, shh...it's me," I replied. "It's going to be okay."

It took a while before he finally calmed down. "What the hell happened to you?"

I pointed to the implant on my head. "This," I smirked. "Do you mind if I hold you?"

"Um...yeah, sure."

I sat on my ass, spread my legs out, and grabbed him, gently holding him to my chest. "Sorry to freak you out earlier." A minute or two later, I felt something warm squirt against my boobs. I pulled McCree away and noticed he was already naked, his erect cock starting to soften.

"Aww, I guess I turn you on too!" I brought him to my big purple lips and smooched him, the remains of my lipstick smeared all over his body, then dragged my finger to where he had cummed and spooned myself with his semen. I tried to get into a comfortable position by leaning my back against one wall, but ended up breaking the other side by my bursting, long legs. Heh, oh well.

He could fit snugly in between my tits, so I stuffed him in there and let him enjoy himself. It didn't last long though, as my stomach burned again…

My back broke the building behind me and my ass spread further and further on the ground, my feet penetrating through the rest of the building they were in. I stood back up and caught my boyfriend when he slipped through the opening in my chest. "Hang on, buddy!"

The burning was intense. _Really_ intense. I just wouldn't stop growing, the pace accelerating a little bit. Feet by feet I got closer to the sky. Oh God, the feeling is just too good to pass up! I started cussing in Spanish in pleasure, using McCree as a sex toy as I rubbed him against my wet cunt.

Sixty feet, seventy feet, one-hundred...I stopped counting as I desperately clung McCree to my pussy, trying to get whatever dry parts he had left on his body and spreading them with my womanly love. That poor dude was probably going to drown in my cum by the time I orgasmed. If he was screaming right now I wouldn't be able to hear it, as my own moaning and cussing far superseded any noise that the earth could possibly produce.

I opened my eyes and noticed I was _much_ bigger than before. I mean, I could be five-hundred feet, a thousand...and then when I looked down, my foot was actually the size of the city.

"HAHA! MOTHERFUCKERS!" I lifted my foot up, and with a thunderous THUD! I slammed it back down, rubbing my sole as much I could. "TRY TO GET THE POLICE ON ME NOW, HUH?"

I lifted my hand that was pretty much attached to my ass, brought it close to my face, and squinted to see if I could find McCree on it. Nope. He was gone. Heh, my vagina probably swallowed him up. Well, at least it's good to know he'll never leave me now…

But my growing wasn't done yet. I still rose higher into the air, and it just seemed like it would never stop.

"YES! FUCK! BIGGER! BIGGER!" I screamed, fingering my pussy in the process. Higher and higher I went, my feet probably covering the entire country now.

Then I noticed...my supply of air was getting quite thin. So thin, I couldn't breathe. I crouched to get a fresh supply, but my body would just not stop growing! I was probably taller than the earth, but the growth was starting to become a nightmare to me, seeing as I was unable to breathe anymore. I almost ran out of breath and only about a hundred miles into the sky before I woke up…

…

I rose up in bed quickly, my face soaked in sweat, and yelped.

"Whoa there! Darlin'! Are you alright?"

I took a minute to breathe. I'm still alive. I turned to look at McCree, a sincere look of concern on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks, honey." I slowly brought my head back to my pillow. "Just had the best dream of my life, although the ending wasn't happy."

He engulfed his arms around my body. "Yeah? What happened?"

"Have you ever...wondered what it's like to be tall? Like, really, _really_ tall?"

"You mean like a giant?"

"Yeah."

He thought for a moment. "Nope. Can't say that I have."

"I just experienced that in my dream. That felt _so_ damn good. Towering over everybody, stomping on the police, my boss, and everyone who I hate." I decided it would be best not to tell him that I ate a lot of people in the process. He'd probably think I'm some weirdo.

He had this look on his face as if he was one of the people I stepped on.

I laughed, took his head, and planted it in my chest. "I would never do that to you, Joel. I love you too much to hurt you. You were so terrified of me in my dream, but you finally calmed down after a while. I held you like I am now. You know, you're more than welcome to sleep in this if I ever actually become big in real life."

"If you say so, darlin'," he mumbled through my boobs, then kissed them. "You know, I would actually _love_ to see that happen."

I giggled once more and dragged my fingers through his brown hair. "We'll see. I think I actually have just the thing. Have to wait to use it at the right time, though."

"So what was the bad part?"

"You were small enough that I accidentally jammed you into my pussy, and then, I was so big, I almost ran out of breath when I was up in space!"

It was his turn to laugh. I embraced his head wholeheartedly and began to sing a lullaby to him, a sweet Spanish tune that my mother sung to me as a child before I went to sleep. "One day, honey. You're entire body will be right in here."

In minutes, he was already snoring.


	4. Shrinkage In The Break Room

I felt warm flesh press against my shoulder as I was typing on the keyboard. I was in my private room at CyberTek when I felt Sombra's ass leaning on me.

"How's everything coming along?" she asked.

I felt blood rush to my penis. Took me a second to respond.

"Everything's coming along fine," I said in my usual two-word response, unwilling to make eye contact with the most frigging sexy being I've ever seen.

"I know it is," the boss responded. She never made a move like this before. I mean, I know she liked me and all, but never came so far as to lean her butt on me. And I knew, from the corner of my eye, she was grinning.

"Hey," she continued, a hint of Spanish reflected in her accent, "I can't give you enough thanks for all the hard work you've done for me and this company. You're one of the brightest, smartest, most humble people we have here."

I felt an arm wrap around my neck. I didn't want her to frigging move.

"Thanks," I blushed.

"No, seriously Maverick, I mean it. Thank you so much!"

I began to wonder the reason why she was here.

I smiled and gazed into the deep purple sea that was her eyes, heavily purged with mascara, a tan Latina face, black hair with purple going from the middle down. I can't frigging describe to you how beautiful this piece of creation was; her body being slim, shapely and all. I still couldn't figure out why she was into me. She looked right into me, her usual grin putting me at ease.

I sat while she leaned for a while. Nothing but silence. It was awkward, in a way, but man, again I can't tell you how awesome of an experience this most beautiful woman was for her to lean her ass on me. My cock got even harder as the thought came to me…

Yes, I closed my eyes and tenderly kissed her hip. My boldness was rewarded with her still smiling at me, almost asking me to do it again. I did, and I was already getting frigging horny.

I lifted her coat to reveal the rich, tan goodness beneath. I looked at her just to see how she would react. Sure enough, she was, in a way, saying to me, _Do it_.

I slowly brought my lips to her bare skin and smacked upon contact. But I didn't retract my face. I kept going at it, slowly kissing her hip and curling my lips all around it, embracing my arms around her waist. I was in frigging heaven, my face sinking into her flesh.

"I love you," I could have sworn she said before I woke up with cum stuck to my thighs. _Frick._ Just another dream, I guess.

My brain became intoxicated with chemicals. Sure, maybe it was just a dream, but nothing feels more relaxing than when your libido dies down.

"5:28" were the red numbers painted on my alarm clock. Not worth going back to sleep only for an hour or so, I decided to start the day early. I waited for my orgasm to finish; there was no way I was going to move my body beforehand.

Yeah, I like my boss. Someone at work told me that she's thirty – six years older than I – but she was...frigging _hot_. I really wonder how many dicks have slid up that clit of hers. Not that I really cared, though. But you know what made work even better for me?

I think she was actually into me too.

Well, I dunno. She really looked after me though. I've never had a boss rub my back, commend me, assist me when I needed the help, stick up for me if people were picking on me, read me like a book so I almost never had to talk. Heck, I felt like a _child_ in her presence. I loved every bit of it. And her.

I drew pictures of her (heck, I don't know why she doesn't make herself a supermodel) and taped them to the wall, some of which I tried to imagine what she looked like naked. I actually managed to fap off them once. I took a look at them and smirked before I made myself a cup of coffee, looking forward to the day because I know I would see her.

Work went as usual. That night, I got a text message from her.

 _Hey, can you stay late Thursday? Setting up a surprise appreciation party for the employees on Friday and I would like your help._

Since when did a boss ever care about their employees? And why was she asking me instead of anybody else?

Nah, who am I kidding? I would _love_ to spend some time with her.

 _Of course!_ I replied. I almost wanted to say, "It would be an honor," but, eh.

 _Gracias._ In the text message that followed she told me she only needed me to stay for an hour or so. Not bad.

I felt my cock harden, getting this feeling like she wanted to rape me.

I've worked here at CyberTek for about twelve months as a software developer. Sombra and I waited for the rest of the crew to punch out. Was it really just her and I now? She was in tight, black elastic pants, and a coat that kinda-sorta looked like what a man would wear. I would've asked why part of her eyebrows were cut off, but, of course, I would never have the balls to do so. I couldn't look at her for two seconds without getting a hard-on.

"Thanks for staying," she said. "Can you set up some tables?"

And that's what I did for the next thirty minutes or so, grabbing rectangular, wooden tables from the storage room, unfolding the legs, and placing them in the break room, then taking a tablecloth and putting them on top.

"That should be enough," she said.

I love women in the sense that they can talk and talk and talk. I rarely had an awkward moment around her because she would always have something to say. Sometimes she'd take me aside and start telling me stories for as long as half an hour, telling me what her childhood was like, that she was one of the thousands who were left homeless after what she referred to as the "Omnic Crisis," then explaining to me that her hacking skills was apparently what helped her to survive Mexico's destroyed environment. I knew that was some pretty confidential stuff, and when she opened up to me like that, it made me feel good, because it made me feel trustworthy.

This was one of those times. She took her coat off to reveal a purple tank-top that exposed a good chunk of her cleavage. I leaned on the counter in the break room, pretending like I was listening to her, nodding my head every once in a while after hearing her say, "¿Tú sabes?" or, "Do you get what I'm saying?" failing miserably at trying to not send the message, "I want to lay on you like nobody's business."

"Do you know why you're here?" she finally asked.

I shook my head.

"You've got a thing for tall girls."

She didn't ask it as a question. She just _knew_. Damn, I had a feeling the privacy settings in Firefox weren't good enough to protect my web page history from people like Sombra. I guess that meant she knew my public IP address.

"Right?" she asked, after I looked at the tile floor for a while, trying not to cuss out loud.

"Y-yeah." No sense in lying.

She laughed. "I've seen your history. I've heard from the other people here what you've told them."

You'd think I'd be surprised, but I just _love_ how she can read me like a book.

"I think I have just the thing." She smirked. "Remember how I told you I can turn invisible and teleport to different places?"

I felt my face turn pale. I wonder if she ever came into my frigging bedroom, watching the monitor I was using?

I slowly nodded.

"I might have discovered a new ability." She took a salt shaker from the counter I was leaning on, came back to me, and, with a look of shock and excitement on my face, I watched the thing decrease in mass and volume right before my eyes.

"Might not be exactly what you expected, but I hope this will suffice." She grinned and handed the shaker to me, to help me ensure that this was real. Sure enough, the white cylinder was about half its original size. I rolled the thing in my hands before I handed it back to her. With seamless effort, she re-enlarged the substance back to normal, then placed it back on the counter. When she looked back at me, all I could think of was, _She wants to try it on me. Or herself._

My thoughts were affirmed when she asked, "You want to experiment a little bit?"

Thoughts rushed to me. How many things has she shrunk? Or even grown? Has she tried this on people before?

"Umm...I don't know."

"C'mon!" she tried to cheer me up. "I'll shrink you just a little bit, so you can gradually adjust to the change. If you don't like it I can put you back to size."

I always thought myself of being short. I don't like being six feet.

"H-how much do you plan on shrinking me?"

Her grin was a mischievous one. "You'll see." With that, she tapped my nosebone, with elegance.

I couldn't feel anything. But I could see the top of her head was getting closer to mine. It was quick and painless. I think I was only two inches taller than her now.

"Looks like it works on humans too!" she exclaimed. "How do you feel, Maverick?"

"I-I'm fine." I was still too much in amazement to be able to answer quickly enough.

She waited a few moments to let me take it all in before she tapped me again and set me back to my original height.

"See?" she said. "No worries, honey."

Honey...when did she ever call me that?

She tapped me on the nose again, without giving me any heads up, down to the height I was before. Looking unsatisfied, she tapped me so that I was eye level with her.

I took a good look at her violet eyes. All of me wanted to crack on her, right there.

But just before I could grab her she tapped me again, making me even more short. I was eye level with her tits. She embraced me in a bear hug and uproariously chuckled, like she had just accomplished something that was super difficult to achieve, the flesh that made up her melons intoxicating and choking my face with the scent of...raspberries? I don't know, feeling her stomach vibrate against my chest.

"I'm in control here," I heard her say.

I felt like a child, but it was a good feeling.

She started kissing the top of my head, roving her Latina lips about my blonde hair, and held me for a while, and in the meantime I was messing around with her tits, licking them, smooching those mountains, my arms wrapped up tight behind her ass.

With her finger she tapped my head. I was about level to her waist. Interestingly enough, and thankfully, my garments shrank with me.

Wait...I was level with her waist? This is my chance! Let me just lift up her shirt…

She picked me up and swung me back and forth. Apparently my weight was lost along with the height.

"You look so cute being this small!" she giggled. When she stopped swinging me she took a good look at me while still holding me. That grin of hers would never leave her face.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Those violet eyes were a sight to behold in themselves.

I nodded. To be honest I actually wanted her to keep swinging me. Not like that would be weird to say, though. I think I actually smiled back.

We gazed at each other for a long time. The lust was forming, the desire to want to be around each other forever. Yes, thank God she took the initiative for the kiss.

So she held me like a toddler, holding me by my ass, rotating her lips around mine. I heard her moan as I closed my eyes and took my sweet time taking her purple lips in, the taste of grapes scouring my mouth. It was my first kiss ever, and luckily, it didn't turn out so awkward after all.

"You're a good kid," she told me before she and I drew in for another smooch. I was glad she had the confidence of knowing no one else was around. It was a good thing the door was closed. I don't know if it's locked, though…

I felt smaller in her arms as she shrunk me once more. Now I really was a toddler, as she slouched me over her shoulder. I was so horny I felt like I was going to cum on her chest. That was when she started bobbing me, gently shaking her body back and forth.

"Shh...relax, sweetie," she tried to console me. I felt her fingers dig under my clothes.

She stayed like that for a while, bobbing me like a mother would do to her baby. I almost felt like falling asleep before she tapped me again…

I couldn't have been any longer than a foot. She sat down and set me on the table in front of her.

"¿Tú gusto?" she asked. I had the best view of this giantess Latina sitting here right in front of me. And I could tell she was just about as horny as I was when she started undoing her pants, slipping them off, as well as the black underwear with purple skulls and the tank-top.

Her pussy was puffed up and wet. I thought I'd be shell-shocked since it's my first time seeing one in real life, but I guess those nude pics I saw desensitized me. Wait...was she going to put me in her vagina?

When she saw a look of concern on my face she said, "I'll go easy on you, don't worry. Door's locked in case you were wondering. I made sure of that," and put on that mischievous smirk that, I'm not too sure whether it put me at ease this time or not. With that, her giant fingers came to me as I let her undress me, lifting my arms so she could get the shirt off, as well as yank my shoes off and the like.

"I'd have a hard time sucking that thing of yours," she laughed, obviously in reference to my hard-on. She tapped it, then flicked it up and down.

 _Oh my God...take it easy, Maverick, take it easy. You'll get used to this._

Involuntary muscles caused me to laugh as she rubbed my penis. She just wouldn't stop stroking, even using two fingers at a time to squeeze my member and slowly pulling away. I can't help it...I…

Cummed right on her tan fingers. That was the best frigging sensation I've ever had.

But I couldn't stand up any longer. I awkwardly fell backward, but Sombra caught me before I hit the table. While she was holding me with two hands, she tapped me while she said, "Boop!" and once again I was folding more into her hands; small enough to hold me with one of her hands while she continued to stroke my cock with the other.

 _Oh God, Sombra, please! Stop!_

I was in fear, but at the same time I couldn't help but _love_ what she was doing to me. She kept stroking at me, wanting to squeeze every ounce of semen out of my body. I just kept cumming, cumming like I never had before.

"I'm dry!" I barely managed to scream, my body going completely limp as I prayed that she would stop. Thank God, she did.

Yep, she was smiling, as usual. She lifted her hand to her face to lick the cum I had produced for her, savoring it in her mouth before she swallowed.

But what was about to happen is even worse.

She slowly brought my tiny body to her crotch. That frigging thing was wet like nobody's business.

"You ready?" she asked, her face painted with impatience.

She didn't wait for a response before she brought me to her labia and stuck me inside and out, like a toilet plunger going into the toilet bowl. She pushed me up and down with her fingers, saturating my body with her womanly juices. She just kept going at it, my body soaked in her cum. I don't think I could even breathe. I could only imagine what her face looked like right now as she breathed more rapidly.

"Maverick? Maverick! Are you alright?"

My vision slowly restored. I found myself lying on the table, still soaked with her cum. Laughing my ass off; I must've passed out because I ran out of breath when I was in her clit.

Purple eyes gloomed over me with concern. They looked bigger than they were before. Did she shrink me again? Or did she decide to randomly grow?

I wiped my face and regained consciousness. My skin was probably pale.

"Y-yeah -"

"Oh my God I was so worried about you!" the motherly Sombra grabbed me and gently squeezed me against her cheekbone, then smooched me that was so loud it almost made me deaf. "Here, let me wash you up."

While still holding me she ran me under the faucet, making sure the temperature of the water was just right, scrubbing me like a sponge. Sure enough, her juices slithered away from my body.

She set me on the counter, took a piece of paper towel, and wrapped it all around me, making sure that she was gentle enough so she wouldn't hurt me, until I was dry. Now I _really_ felt like I was her kid.

"I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed. "I lost control and..."

I said nothing. I think I managed to make a slight grin at her.

We looked at each other for a long time. I didn't even mind the awkwardness; I could stare at this beautiful giantess all night long and admire the view.

"Say, Maverick..." she broke the silence. "Can you stay with me for the night? Please?"

Now I really did smile. "Why wouldn't I?"

Her smile finally returned. "I've got just the place for you." With that, she took a hold of my naked body and stuffed me between her tits. She grabbed my tiny garments and put them in her pocket before she walked away from the break room, closing the door behind her.


	5. I'm In Love With Your Body (Feet)

Sombra was always the type to have a mischievous smirk on her face. As she knelt by the shrunken Genji, she noticed how scared he was. It wasn't by his facial expression; she wouldn't be able to tell anyways because of his mask. It was because of how much he was shaking. Standing there at three inches tall in the cold, dark streets of King's Row, gazing at the giant Latina before him, knowing that he was completely in her hands now.

She slowly moved her open hands toward him and slipped them under his feet, then gently raised him up to the air as she stood back up. She then brought the tiny figure to her face.

"Aww, you look so cute..." She took a pointer finger and poked his metallic head. Genji merely mumbled in response; he knew that complaining was only going to make her do worse things. He should've known better; he cursed after realizing she probably had studied the way he fights beforehand and he regretted that he didn't change up his tactics. He looked at her, anxiously anticipating what she was going to do next.

Sombra patted her bottom lip with her long fingernail, appearing to be deep in thought. "Tell you what, shorty. I got a bleeding shoulder and a hurt stomach, but above all, my feet are _killing_ me. I've been walking on these streets all night long trying to look for you. If you can do me a favor, I'll take you back to Talon's headquarters with your life spared."

Genji also thought for a moment before he responded. "And that favor is?"

Sombra laughed. "I'm sorry, what did you say? Your voice is over the top squeaky!"

The man grunted. He was so humiliated right now.

"What's the favor!" he repeated.

Sombra let out one last cackle before she responded. "You'll see." With that, she activated her cloak, not only rendering herself invisible to the naked eye, but also the tiny ninja she was holding. She held him in the palm of her hand while she walked away and into a room, with a couple of couches and a table to boot. She closed the door behind her and brought up her web of purple circles to hack the knob, ensuring it was locked. She knew the neighborhood well; when she's off duty she studies people's work habits. She knew the homeowner for this place in particular wouldn't be back for a while.

Sombra re-appeared into reality, placed Genji on the table, and plopped herself on one of the couches, which was basically a leather chair. She slid her skin-tight black leggings off, revealing her shapely, beautifully tan legs and feet, all for the cyborg ninja's eyes to see. She spread her legs out and laid her feet on the table, slouching in the chair and putting her hands behind her head, smiling.

"Now that we've got some privacy, would you mind rubbing my feet?" Sombra curled her toes in front of Genji and wiggled her feet.

Genji looked at the big feet before him. Sombra didn't actually have big feet by any means, but they were a little over twice the height of Genji. He looked at the space between her feet and noticed the black underwear she was clearly exposing to him. It only made him more aroused that her trench coat seemed to make it an even more fanatical display.

G _ood thing she can't see where I'm looking…_

"Yoohoo! You awake there, pal?" Genji was caught off guard by her booming voice and was poked by her big toe.

"Y-yes!" he replied sporadically, "Just...h-how am I going to do this?"

Sombra laughed. "You've never been with a girl before, have you?"

"I have, yes, mind you." Genji thought back to the time Angela revived him, after his brother had slain him, the care and the love she had for him… "You're a poor assassin, but you're a hacker; you should know this information."

Sombra brushed the comment off. "Just start rubbing my soles and I'll tell you where to go."

He took another glance at her tan feet. He had to admit, there was something about these feet that was turning him on, just slightly. They were in great shape, free from any pimples or cuts. They looked like they were ready to be massaged, to be done only by the Shimada himself. He walked to her right foot and brought his metallic hand to the soft part of her sole, gently moving his way down to her heel.

"Nuh-uh, that's not going to work," Sombra interrupted. "Let's take that body armor off."

Genji grunted. _I just wanted to get a feel first…_

With a quick snap of her fingers, Genji's hacked armor fell to pieces and landed on the table, leaving nothing but his nude body for her and her eyes only to see. He might have felt a little embarrassed about the situation, but he wondered more so if she snapped her fingers just for show and tell.

"That's better...now start rubbing, sparrow." She wiggled her feet once more.

Genji kicked his armor aside and smoothed his hands over her bare soles again. He felt her soft skin press against his rough hands as he slowly moved his hands down. It felt... _good_.

"Can I ask you a favor, por favor?" Sombra asked. "Your hands are too small to cover my feet. Use your whole body and you can get this done a lot faster."

With a bit of reluctance, Genji put his back against her heel and slowly crouched, then stood back up. He did that a few times until his back couldn't handle the roughness of the bottom of her foot, so he turned around and hopped to the center of her foot, wrapping his arms around the sides for support. He literally grinded himself against Sombra's foot, pushing himself up and down with his arms, his throbbing erection sliding up and down her foot.

"Ah…" Sombra relaxed into the chair and closed her eyes. "Much better. Don't forget the top part and my other foot."

Genji climbed up her foot and rubbed himself towards the top. He was able to get a footing and decided to give each of her toes a massage.

"Oh, you didn't have to do that," Sombra said, but wiggled her toes in response to the pleasure she was receiving. "But it would be awesome if you did." She smiled. It didn't look so mischievous this time. It actually looked...genuine.

"You have really nice feet," Genji complimented her. It seemed grinding himself against her foot also made him more relaxed. Maybe even forgiving. "I...feel honored that I would have feet as beautiful as yours to massage. I cannot pass this opportunity."

He turned to look at her, her beautiful smile becoming even wider, and gazed at her violet eyes when she opened them.

 _Man, she's pretty…_

"Aww, that's so nice of you!" Sombra replied. "Take your time, sweetie."

Having been alleviated from knowing that he was starting to get on her good side, Genji went back to business with her big toe and gently rubbed his hands against it. He noticed the nostalgic dark, sparkling purple nail polish she applied to her toenails. Sombra went back to putting herself in ecstasy mode as she laid her head back on the chair, hands still behind her. Genji topped off the massage on the big toe with a kiss.

"Are you...making out with my toe?" Sombra laughed as she felt another warm kiss planted on her toe.

Genji froze, caught in the middle of his moment there. "I...I apologize, ma'am, I was."

She poked him with her toe to tease him. "Oh, silly, I don't mind. I was just asking."

"Very well." Genji proceeded to smooth his hands over her other toes, occasionally feeling the wiggling of them as well as hearing Sombra's moaning.

"That better?" Genji asked after he worked on her pinky toe.

"Yes. Thank you, Genji." Sombra gave a genuine smile of approval. "Now, if you don't mind moving on to my left foot..."

Genji hopped off her foot and went to the other one, doing the same procedure as last time. He couldn't resist this time, though. Her foot...it was just too damn soft, smooth, sexy. As he was grinding himself against the middle of her foot, his cybernetic penis exploded, releasing the excited sperm that was far too eager to hold themselves in and spread themselves all over her sole. Genji's grip on her foot suddenly loosened, causing him to lose it. He fell and landed face-up on the table, arms sprawled.

Sombra couldn't help but giggle. "Are you alright, muchacho?"

He needed a couple of moments to respond. "Yeah...I'm fine. I'm sorry, my lady; I just couldn't hold it any longer."

She unfolded her arms that were behind her head, brought her finger to her sole, swiped the liquid that was on it, and brought it to her mouth, sucking on her finger with delight.

"It's okay, sparrow. You did good enough. Thank you. My feet feel _so_ much better after that." She sat back up on the chair, removing her feet from the table as she did so.

"Are you sure, my lady? I still have the top on your left foot to do."

Sombra looked down at him and smiled. "We can save that for another time. I take you with me wherever I go, and when I get tired of walking, you can rub my feet. Sound good?"

Genji couldn't help but smile back. "It would be my privilege, ma'am. I hope you don't mind if I looked at your underwear, earlier," he blurted and immediately regretted saying it, blushing.

He was relieved when she laughed. "I kinda figured you did. I don't mind. You can look at it as long as you want," she said seductively.

He looked at her shoulder and remembered what had happened to it. He started to worry. "What about your shoulder?"

"It's dry now," she replied. "Don't worry about it. But...would you terribly mind giving my belly a massage too? It still kinda hurts." She rubbed her tummy while trying to fake a painful look on her face. She just wanted him to explore her body.

"Yeah...just...give me a minute."

"Sure thing." Sombra detached the belt that contained her translocators, then unbuttoned her trench coat and took it off, revealing a black tank top that matched the color of her panties. "I'm not going anywhere."

Genji could see a bit of her midriff. "Really? What about the folks at Talon? Don't they need you back -"

"Forget about them. I'm not worried about it. That's why I turned my earpiece off. We'll go back when I'm ready."

Genji laid on the table for some time, unable to twitch a muscle, enjoying the marijuana-like chemicals intoxicating his cyber brain while it lasted. When that was over, he sat back up.

"Okay. I think I'm good to go."

Sombra gently brought her hands to the lad, picked him up, and placed him on the rug by her feet.

"You got ninja-like reflexes; you gotta climb up if you want to get some of this." Sombra rubbed her stomach again. Genji couldn't help but be aroused at seeing her do that.

"Ha! Challenge accepted!" With renewed vigor, Genji stepped on top of her foot and began his journey, starting with her ankle. Sombra made a couple of giggling sound effects; the tiny ninja felt like some kind of insect crawling on her.

Her legs...they were just...so smooth, cleanly shaven, like they were begging for someone to climb them. Genji quickly made his way up, using his hands as posts, then pulling himself up with his legs. He reached and crawled up over her knee with relative ease.

"Yay! You did it!" Sombra applauded. "You're just a minute away from reaching your reward!"

Genji almost wanted to boast. That was pretty easy. Instead, he bit his tongue and held back from saying anything. He figured Sombra would do something more difficult if he did. _Overconfidence is a flimsy shield_ , his master had taught him.

He walked along her tan thigh, feeling her soft skin press against his feet and her leg sunk down a little where he stepped. Everything about her. Was just so unbelievably sexy. He felt like he could orgasm on just about any part of her body. _There's got to be some kind of catch here_ , Genji thought to himself though, knowing Sombra's mischievous personality. _I have a feeling she's going to pull some kind of trick when I get close_.

To his surprise, she didn't. Sombra eyed him closely, smiling at him like he was a good friend of hers. She lifted the bottom of her tank top a little.

"Go ahead, sparrow. It hurts."

Genji trailed across her black underwear, then stepped onto her soft, flat stomach. Sombra put her tank top back where it was, leaving Genji in the darkness. But he was fine with it.

He laid face-down on her beautiful tan belly and spread himself across it. "Tell me where it hurts."

"Right where you're at," she responded. "Just go a little higher."

The ninja crawled up a few paces. He could feel her stomach jiggle a little bit as she giggled.

"Ah, right there. Rub it for me, por favor. Gracias."

She laid back in the chair again as she felt him do his work. She closed her eyes. He felt a little ticklish, but being on her body felt pretty nice.

"I...I'm in love with your body," Genji, almost as if in a trance, admitted. He kissed her skin while continuing to rub. There was no way he was developing feelings for the tech support girl.

Or was he?

Her laughs went deeper this time. Genji clung to her skin as he felt himself going up and down, up and down as she let out a good belly laugh. "Good to know," she replied. When she finished, he continued rubbing his hands over her rich skin. He couldn't contain himself again as he used his whole body, grinding his rock hard cock over and over her sexy Latina body. A few moments later he cummed, the semen slowly dripping its way down her hips, and gave out, laying on her stomach, exhausted.

"Did I...did I do good enough?"

"Si." Sombra thanked him again. "Climb up to my boobs next so I can hear you a little better."

Genji continued to lay on her stomach for a while. Her skin felt _so_ good to the touch, far better than any pillow he's put his head on. He finally got up with a bit of reluctance, although he entertained himself with the thought, _there's more than just her stomach to explore_ , and proceeded to make his way up her body. Sombra once again giggled in delight as she felt his tiny feet climb up her skin.

With his ninja-like reflexes, Genji made it to her chest. He made himself comfortable as he squished himself in between her two mounds of flesh.

"See, I'm not so bad of a girl after all, huh?" Sombra teased as she gently squeezed her tits together.

"Most enjoyable," Genji responded, still getting aroused as he felt her skin press against him on both sides.

Sombra lifted her tank top and wiped her finger against the dripping manly fluid Genji had produced for her earlier, then took it into her mouth. She dried off her finger by wiping it against her shirt, then took Genji out of her chest so she could take a good look at him.

She couldn't help but smirk. "Wow. Doc must have done a good job," she commented, noticing the cyborg's face was much less scarred than it was when he was murdered.

"She did. I am forever grateful to her for that."

"And hey, sparrow...sorry for shrinking you earlier. I just couldn't help myself. I wanted to test it on any man I could find." She wasn't developing romantic feelings for the Shimada...was she?

Genji felt like a thousand pounds had been lifted off his shoulders. He was now in forgiveness territory.

"It's okay, my lady. I think I actually like this anyways. I, in turn, apologize for hurting you."

Her face lit up with happiness. Up close, her face and her eyes were just _so_ pretty. "I forgive you, sir. You made it up for me anyways." She rubbed and patted her belly once more in satisfaction. "I still can't get over how cute you sound."

"So...you're not going to kill me?"

Sombra squeezed the man against her chest. "Of course not." The romance that was going on for the past half hour or so seemed to hit both of them, hard. "Who else is going to expertly massage my feet?" She didn't want Widowmaker or Reaper kill him, either. He was too precious to her now. She wanted to make him her pocket companion, bringing him with her wherever she went. Nobody would know about it.

Genji felt even more tension ease up within him and returned her hug by pressing himself against her chest, spreading his arms out, cheekbone in collision between her tits.

Sombra brought him back up to her face. She was going to do it. She curled her purple lips as she brought the man closer, then smooched his entire body. She could see the lipstick she had spread on him as he brought him to the fore.

"Haha...sorry, honey."

Genji was more surprised by the fact she even kissed him. Not even Angela did that for him. He was taken aback, and felt himself blush.

"First kiss?" Sombra figured.

"Yeah...I believe so."

"Well, there's going to be a lot more where that came from." She wouldn't stop smirking and brought his body to her lips again, smacking upon contact. She didn't retract him this time and kissed him over and over again, practically making out with the dude, giggling and moaning in the process. Genji awkwardly stood there, unsure of how he was going to return her affection. Eventually, Sombra put his tiny cock into her mouth, savoring it with delight.

Genji stood there, a great amount of euphoria washing over him as he felt her big lips smother his private member around from side to side, as well as her giant tongue wrapping around it. He was enjoying every minute of it as she was.

"Sombra, I think I'm going to cum!"

"Cum for me, babe!" she invited him. She smothered her lips around his dick with a slightly faster pace, trying to get him to release his sperm. It worked, and soon she felt a warm, small puddle forming just behind her set of teeth. She took the man out and quickly swallowed the liquid.

Genji couldn't stand up. He fell face-up in the palm of her hand. He had never cummed so much in his life.

"It's my turn, cariño."

Without warning, Sombra lifted her black panties and stuffed Genji inside. She pushed him with her finger to her raging wet pussy, dipping him with her womanly juices. Genji screamed.

"Relax, hombre, it'll only be a minute!" She made a weird face, clenched her toes, and looked towards the ceiling as she continued to push Genji into her cunt, moaning in pleasure and erect nipples piercing through the fabric of her tank top as she felt the tiny man slip inside and out of her. Her vagina tightened, giving a good grip on the ninja, but cursed herself at realizing she could only take so much of him in at a time without accidentally swallowing his whole body. _If only he was a bit bigger!_

An incredible amount of muscle tension formed in her ass, the upper part of her legs, and hips, besides her snatch, and suddenly, she released it all in the form of an orgasm. Sombra sprawled on the chair, a big smirk on her face, and spat out her new friend. Genji laid there in darkness, soaked and saturated with her cum, feeling the fabric of her panties against his back. In a few moments Sombra lifted her underwear, light shedding upon the cyborg's world, and grabbed him.

"Do you ever stop smiling?" Genji asked.

Sombra felt more than just infatuation with the man. She now seemed to be forming some kind of protective, motherly bond with the lad.

"It's good to stay positive, isn't it?" Sombra replied. She hugged Genji tightly against her boobs again after wiping him against her tank top to remove the cum that was on him. This time, she actually didn't laugh. She was genuinely _in love_ with the shrunken ninja, willing to protect him at all costs. Not just use him as a toy anymore. "I'm sorry, honey. I'll try to be more easy next time."

Genji returned the hug. They sat there for a while, wanting to enjoy each other's company before they moved on.

"Genji," Sombra finally said. "We really got to get back to HQ. Gabe is going to kill me."

"As you wish, my lady," said Genji, albeit with a bit of hesitation. He wanted to feel her warm, plush skin to time indefinite.

Sombra set Genji back on the table and put her black, skin-tight latex leggings back on, as well as her trench coat and her belt. She looked back at Genji and smiled. "Enjoy the ride."

She gently cupped him with her gloves, then nudged him inside her turtleneck coat and into the space between her breasts. She waved herself invisible, un-hacked the door, and sprinted her way out and into the streets.

 _Part 2_

"Took you long enough." Amélie Lacroix glared at Sombra, Gabriel Reyes saying nothing as usual.

"Lo siento, araña. You know ninjas – they're pretty difficult to catch."

Sombra took a seat with the other two. They were at a desk, at where was supposedly Talon's headquarters. Reyes immediately went to business as he passed a file to Sombra.

"Now that he's taken care of [in reference to Genji], I need you to eliminate this target." Reyes pointed one of his claws at the picture of Hanzo Shimada's face on the file. It was the only picture he could find of him. "Nobody knows his whereabouts, but chances are he's at the temple at Hanamura doing his worship thing to a bowl of Ramen noodles or some crazy shit like that."

Sombra chuckled. Reyes was never the type to make a joke. She took the file and lifted it to her face so she could read it.

"Yeah, there's not a whole lot of information here."

"That's where you come in. I'm depending on you to pin him down and get rid of him. You're pretty much the only one who could possibly track him. And please, don't try to do anything stupid while you're at it?"

It was common for Talon to not disclose the reason why X person or Y group supposedly needed to get killed. Sombra placed the file back in the manilla folder, held it under her armpit, and stood up. "You got it, señor." She made her typical smirk and winked at the ghost. "Oh, and you're welcome for me getting rid of Genji."

Reyes sighed. "Just stick to the mission."

"Y'all aren't gonna tag along with me?"

"No. The more who come with you, the more likely you'll get caught. That Shimada's not one to be mocked."

"Aw, man. You know, unlike yourself I like to be with people a little more often. Going solo all the time sucks."

Neither Reyes or Lacroix responded, giving her a dull, solumn expression, meaning that they didn't want to screw around at all, period. Sombra laughed to lighten up the mood a little bit. "I wonder if I can hack your personalities to make y'all a little more light-hearted. You're going to die at an early age because neither of you bother to get your endorphins out." With that, she walked away and headed to her dorm.

Almost everything about her room was purple. The walls. Her bedsheets. The rug. Sombra closed the door behind her, locked it, and let out a deep breath. She sat on the bed and pulled out the tiny ninja that was squished in between her breasts, letting him sit on her hands as she pulled him up close.

"Are you okay?" She noticed Genji was both shaking and sweating, but his penis told a different story.

"It was really warm in there," he commented, wiping the sweat off from his forehead.

Sombra laughed. "Oh. Sorry about that." She adjusted her bra right in front of him.

"You're going to kill my brother?" Genji asked, worried.

She looked at him and noticed he was quite sad. "I thought you hated him?"

"He hates _me_ ," he corrected. "Though he did kill me...I'm going to give him another chance. I still love my brother, and I remember the times that he protected me. I couldn't bare to see him dead."

Sombra continued to observe him closely. "Wow. I guess your master really did teach you the art of forgiveness." She set him on the ground and took out a strange-looking device. She pointed it at the Shimada and, without warning, pulled the trigger. A pink wave of energy appeared and struck him, causing him to grow back to his normal size.

"Wha-what was that?"

Sombra smirked. "Prototype weapon that Katya Volskaya gave me when I blackmailed her. Apparently it's called the SH-1K." She showed him the side of the device. It had a slider with the options "SHRINK" and "GROW." The slider was pointed to "GROW." Genji looked at her and the device with amusement.

"Now, if you would be so kind as to grab yourself a chair and bring it here, that would be awesome. My feet could use another rubbing."

Genji smiled and saluted her. "As you wish, my lady." He looked around and found a chair by her desk. He went over to it, grabbed it, and placed it in front of Sombra. Genji sat down and Sombra proceeded to lay her feet on his crouch.

"You-you still have your pants -"

"Take them off," she beckoned, smiling seductively at him.

Genji gave her an odd look, then started to pull her leggings off.

Hanzo had reached the temple. The night sky was a beautiful violet color and could be seen from the opening on the left side. He approached a giant poster that had foreign characters painted on it and got to his knees. In front of the poster was a display that contained a katana – which had a triangular bevel towards the tip – and its sheathe. Hanzo released his bow, placed it beside him, and set a couple of incense offerings in front of him – a small bowl with unknown contents, a tiny little stand for it, and a feather. He closed his eyes as he meditated, letting the breeze from the outside brisk through his black hair. With nobody around, he felt at peace, but, at the same time, he was still trying to forgive himself for slaying his brother. He couldn't believe that Genji forgave him; now it was his turn to forgive himself.

He frowned and creaked open an eye a good hour or two later. Hanzo had a strange sixth sense that enabled him to discover whether people were around or not. Tekhartha Zenyatta, though silent he was as a floating bot, had invaded Hanzo's personal space.

"Peace be upon you." Zenyatta waved his hand in a circular motion.

Hanzo grunted. "What is it?"

Zenyatta glared at him before he responded. "I sense within you the same rage that once consumed your brother."

"We are _nothing_ alike," Hanzo snarled.

A minute or two had passed without either of them saying anything.

"Are you going to let me be, or..."

"I have some disturbing news. Your brother...I sense he is in danger."

"Good for him. He can take care of himself."

"You do not understand. Something tells me...he is going to be a part of Talon soon."

Hanzo was always deep in thought, and this was another one of those times. He was aware of the murder of Tekhartha Mondatta. He knew...that French, blue-colored sniper, was the reason behind it. He admired that monk much like Genji does his master. An aura of anger came to him, and he wanted to avenge Zenyatta. Even if that meant killing his brother again.

"Tell me where he is at."

Sombra leaned back on her bed in ecstasy, feet spread wide open for Genji's hands to rub on. At his normal size, he would be able to massage her feet much more efficiently. He wrapped both hands around her foot, which was on his thigh, and scrubbed her sole with his thumbs, gently pressing against her soft, perfect skin.

"You sure know how to give a good massage," Sombra commended. "Is this better than meditation?"

"I...I think it is," he admitted, his eyes solely focused on her foot, penis growing larger by the second. Sombra happened to notice and smirked.

Just then Genji heard faint footsteps coming towards them. With his acute hearing, Sombra probably wouldn't notice, but as Genji heard the footsteps getting louder, they started to sound familiar.

Hanzo had lifted the window open and jumped his way in. He noticed the feminine color surrounding him, as well as the couple that was standing by Sombra's bed. He glared at Genji and his nude body and stood silent. Genji blushed and covered his cock with Sombra's foot, but Sombra didn't act surprised at all.

"Should've known you were coming. Your brother just admitted to me he likes my feet better than meditation." She winked at Genji.

"B-brother, it's not what you think -"

"Don't call me 'brother.' What business do you have here and with this woman?"

"I...I love her."

Sombra could sense the geniuneness in his tone. Her heart became warm and fuzzy. She couldn't help but give him a smile of approval.

"You dare mock the Shimada clan by dating this half-human, half-machine terrorist who took part in the murder of your master's brother?" Hanzo's voice raised in anger.

"Shh...keep it down!" Sombra said. "Gabe could come in here any minute and kill the both of you in a heartbeat!"

"I...I'm sorry, brother. It's just...I've been so lonely most of my life. And Sombra...she fills the gap in for me. I trust her."

"I can no longer take your insults in." Hanzo drew his bow and aimed the arrow at Genji's head. "I can't believe you're falling in love with someone who could take your life at any moment! Now, let me do you a favor and do it for you. I would rather have you dead by me than this purple woman."

"Tsk tsk...I wouldn't do that if I were you," Sombra interjected. "You know, Gabe asked me to kill you. I'll be all the more inclined to do so if you so dare as to touch my lover." She pulled out her Uzi-like gun from her trench coat and aimed it at Hanzo. "Genji is at peace with me. Do the same and I'll spare you."

"If this so-called 'Gabe' asked you to kill me, why don't you do it?"

"Because, unlike him, I actually have mercy. I don't need to kill anyone, so long as they don't do anything to me."

"Hanzo...please...I beg of you. My life would be incomplete without her."

Hanzo hesitated. He loosened his grip on the string and brought the bow to his sides.

"How long exactly have you known each other?"

Sombra chuckled and lowered her weapon. "Actually, we just met. It seems he develops feelings for people fairly quickly."

"Just met?!" Hanzo gave his brother a bewildered look. He nodded in return with a blank face.

"Very well then." Hanzo brushed his shoulder. "Took care of a couple of guards on my way here, by the way." He started to walk towards the window. "Until next time, _brother_."

"Wait. I find rubbing Sombra's feet is a very good ritual. I think you would much say the same. Want to give it a try?"

Hanzo stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Over my dead body."

"Oh, come on," Sombra cooed. "Would you do it for me? Please? I won't bite, I promise."

Hanzo grunted. "Alright, come on. Let's get this over with."

He walked towards the chair that Genji was sitting on. Genji stood up and got out of the way. Hanzo sat on the chair leaning forward in suspicion and placed Sombra's feet on his knees. He exhanged looks between her soles and her eyes, ignoring his brother standing on the side. Sombra curled her Latina toes in anticipation and gave him a warm, inviting smile.

"Go on, don't be shy -"

"I know what I'm doing." He finally started with her right foot, slowly wrapping his hands around her soft skin. The feeling gave him goosebumps. With both his thumbs he gently slid them against her foot.

"Good boy."

Hanzo looked at her and snickered. He didn't know her age, but if he had to guess she had to be a few years younger than him, at least. _How dare she call me a "boy"..._

He held back from commenting and continued to work on the bottom of her foot, letting his thumbs glide against the creases. He moved his thumbs up, going towards the top, and individually massaged each toe. As he did so, there was something about this that was...relaxing. Hanzo closed his eyes and slightly lifted his head as he continued to rub.

"See? I told you you would like it!" Genji said.

Hanzo ignored, keeping his fingers wrapped around her foot, thumbs pressed against her soles. He was almost in a trance before Sombra burst his bubble: "You can move on to my other foot anytime you're ready."

The Shimada shook a bit before his senses started to come back to him. He let go of her foot and immediately moved on with her left. In the same manner as he did with her right, he gently pressed his thumbs across her skin. Sombra laid back a little in the bed, closing her eyes as she tried to feel as much sensation as she could with his rough, yet gentle touch.

Their moment was interrupted when Hanzo could sense someone coming to them.

"Sombra. I think you're going to have some company in a couple of seconds."

Sombra opened her eyes as she also started to hear footsteps. She took her shrink ray and shot it at both Shimadas. Their bodies started to shrink and soon enough, they were at roughly three inches each.

"Hey! What the hell was -"

"Lo siento, no time to explain!" she whispered. She grabbed the both of them, lifted her ass, and placed the two brothers under it. She slowly sat back down on the bed with her legs laid out on the chair, careful not to crush them. She could hear and feel muffling coming from her cheeks, probably Hanzo screaming in anger as he desparately tried to escape. Sombra readjusted her buttocks, rotating her cheeks from left to right. "Shhh..."

The door abruptly opened after the sound of a paper clip penetrated through the lock.

"What's going on here?" Lacroix snapped.

"Manicuring my nails," Sombra offered.

The French sniper snickered. "You 'ave got to get up first thing in the morning. We can't lose track of him. And keep it quiet in here!" She jammed the door shut behind her.

"Pfff, yeah, okay 'boss.'" Sombra whispered to herself. "That brainwashing sure has done a number to your head." She breathed a sigh of relief and removed the pair of tinies underneath her. She held them up to her face with her hand, Hanzo looking miserable, Genji blushing with his cock erect.

"Mmm, looks like someone enjoyed that."

"What was that for?!" Hanzo squeeled with his tiny voice box.

"Shhh..." Sombra pushed her finger to her lips. "Would you rather be dead or be squished by my ass?"

"Dead," Hanzo snarled.

"Whatever." Sombra set Hanzo to the ground and held Genji in the gentle grasp of her hand. "Well, come on. I know you want to keep messing around with my feet, so go ahead."

"What?! You're not going to set me back to my normal size?"

Sombra smirked. "Not until you kiss my feet." She curled her giant toes at him.

Hanzo grunted. "I can't believe I'm doing this." He approached her big toe and got on his knees. He bent forward and planted a kiss on the skin beside her nail. He craned his neck back upwards to see her smile of approval.

"See? That wasn't so hard, was it?" Sombra grabbed the shrink ray, set the switch to GROW, and fired it at Hanzo. Sure enough, in a matter of seconds the man was restored back to his original height. Hanzo brushed his shoulder again and picked up his belongings. He made his way towards the window.

"Not going to say goodbye?"

"Farewell," he grumbled. He hopped out of the window and into the streets below.

Sombra cupped Genji with her hands and brought him to her face. "Gee, is your brother always in that kind of mood?"

Genji nodded. "I think he likes your feet though. Not that he's going to admit it, of course."

She smiled and kissed him. "Thanks for the compliments, by the way. I didn't think you actually liked me."

"I don't like you. I _love_ you."

Sombra's smile widened, and she kissed him again. "Now, where were we?"


	6. Sombra's Dinner Party Fiasco(Vore, Scat)

_You might recall that I said one of these stories contains scat. This is one of those._

The kitchen was aloft with the aroma of fried chicken, brown rice and broccoli. Attending to the pots and pans was Sombra, dancing and singing along to the Spanish pop music she had blasted through her speaker. She couldn't work without music. Cooking happened to be one of her favorite things to do.

"Eh. Needs a bit more spice." Sombra grabbed a spoonful of the Mexican rice and tasted it, then added a touch of seasoning to the mix. She took a large metal spoon and stirred the contents that were in the pot. She then walked over to the chicken that was frying, generously swaying her sexy Latina hips in rhythm with the beat of the tune that was playing in the process.

 _And I'm on tonight you know my hips don't lie_ _  
_ _And I am starting to feel you boy_ _  
_ _Come on let's go, real slow_ _  
_ _Don't you see baby asi es perfecto!_

She especially wiggled her hips at those last couple of lyrics and spread her arms out to show herself off. She was a talented dancer and singer. She knew that she could dance better than Shakira ever could. She would often dance as a way to entertain when she was with the Los Muertos gang. They loved her for it. They thought she was God's gift to them.

She carefully removed the legs that were in the boiling shortening with a pair of tongs, placing them on a big plate covered with paper towel. She couldn't help but smirk as she admired her work of art, the lightly breaded drumsticks made with a variety of spices, the juice oozing out and soaking the paper towel. "Now that's what you call carne frito!" She then decided to text Joel McCree and pulled her phone out of her pocket.

 _You sure you don't want to come home tonight? I'm making your favorite ;-)_

 _No, thank you_ , came the response. _Still got some business to attend to._

 _Got you. I'll make sure to save some for when you get back. Stay safe, amor 3_

Together, they owned a beautiful house up in Maine, privately located in the neck of the woods somewhere, but not too remote from other homes or places of interest. This was thanks to all the money Sombra stole, or from the funds she loaned from Katya Volskaya herself. If McCree wasn't out bounty hunting, she would be the one raking the money in. Today, Sombra was sporting a black tank top, with her purple skull logo printed on her chest, and kept on her black latex leggings that were a part of her Talon outfit, walking barefoot in the kitchen.

She had invited all the ladies of Overwatch and Amélie Lacroix for a meal, claiming it was supposed to be a "girl's night out." She knew everybody likes fried chicken, herself included, so she made that and, of course, added a little bit of Mexican as a side dish, seeing as that is what she grew up eating and knew how to make best. Naturally, some in the party had their reservations, knowing that Sombra wasn't exactly the type to be trusted, but they all seemed to respond to her invitation in the end and told her they were going to make it. They had hoped it would somewhat dissolve the tension they had with her. Little did they know, however, that her plans were _much_ different.

Knowing that her guests would arrive soon, Sombra removed the food from the pots and pans after they were finished cooking, put them on large platters, and carried them to the dinner table, then switched the lights on in the dining room and lighted a couple of candles. She waltzed back into the kitchen, still swinging her hips and lightly humming to the music that was playing, then turned her speaker down to a quiet setting so she could hear her guests at a comfortable volume when they spoke.

Next to the speaker, was one of her silver beacons. She grabbed and looked at the device with delight. The circumference was slightly larger than her hand, but thanks to the upgraded features of her body, she was able to open her jaw as far as she wanted to. She opened her mouth, wide enough so that she could fit the device in, and brought it in. She kind of looked like a monkey the way her lips protruded outwards when she closed her mouth, completely enrapturing the beacon within it. She didn't spend much time savoring the flavor and instead made a deep gulp, with the assistance of her fingers pressing on it. Her esophagus stretched wide as the whole device slid down her throat in one shot, falling down into the depths of her stomach. "Ah..." Sombra patted and rubbed the now small lump that formed in her belly, feeling accomplished that she had just done something like that.

She heard the door bell ring. Sombra went to the door and opened it.

"Ah, my favorite spider! I wonder what sort of web you've been spinning."

"Oui. Keep up that dorky smile and you'll be part of it." Lacroix brushed past Sombra and sat herself down on one of the chairs in the dining room. There were ten chairs in total; just enough for everyone who was planning on attending. She was also wearing casual attire, a short-sleeve blue shirt and jeans that complimented the color.

"Rude, much? Oh, and you're totally welcome to just sit yourself."

Lacroix merely sighed in response. Sombra walked over to her. "You want something to drink? I have wine."

Lacroix slightly perked up her ears at hearing that. "That would be delightful, chéri. Merci."

Sombra smiled and headed to the freezer. She had considered the blue woman to be a friend. Emotionless and a flat-out hater though she was, she could tell Lacroix considered her to be at least of some value, despite her annoyance. She opened the freezer door and closed it with a giant glass bottle of red wine in her hand. She grabbed a couple of glasses from one of the kitchen cabinets and set them on the table, pouring herself and her companion some of the contents of the bottle.

"Since when did you know how to cook?" Lacroix asked. "This food smells pretty damn good."

Sombra chuckled. "I didn't know you had a sense of smell."

The woman snarled. "Yeah, you know what? I didn't either, until now." She reached out for a drumstick.

Sombra smacked her hand, causing her to retract it. "Nuh-uh! Let's wait until everyone else shows up."

"Oh, come on, Sombra, I'm hungry." Lacroix took a swig of her glass. Then came the predictable question: "When are they going to arrive?"

"You're getting a sense of hunger now too, huh? Well good; I made plenty of this. The girls should be here shortly."

Sombra walked back into the kitchen and grabbed a stack of dishes. Not just any sort of dishes; these were actually her translocators in disguise. She had spent days trying to make them look like ordinary crockery, removing the purple glow, painting them white, and shaping them so that there was a bevel around the edge and food could be placed in the center. She prayed Lacroix wouldn't notice anything was off as she walked back to the table and served each seat a translocator and a set of silverware.

The door bell rang again. This time, Lena Oxton and Hana Song showed up at the door.

"¡Hola!" Sombra happily greeted them and curled her fingers up into the air as a wave.

"Hi!" Song waved back and smiled. She was in her junker attire, albeit without the googles, gloves, and earmuffs, wearing a small tank top that exposed a good chunk of her midriff. Oxton, on the other hand, beheld a grudge on her face.

"Hi," she snickered, without much enthusiasm and also brushed past Sombra. She had her suit on in case something went wrong. Naturally, upon seeing the blue sniper that could have killed her, she chose a seat that was far away from her.

"What's wrong with her?" Sombra asked Song.

"Oh, I think she's just in a bad mood today."

Sombra giggled. "Guess I can't blame her. She'll feel better after she eats. Thanks for coming. Come on in," she beckoned Song and moved out of the way so she could get by.

Sombra and Song considered themselves to be friends. Sombra didn't do any harm to her. Song had nothing against her. When Sombra wasn't doing a mission for Talon, she would be playing _Starcraft II_ with her. They've formed a close bond with each other since.

Song sat in the king's chair, diagonally from Oxton. Lacroix wanted to make the complaint of why Sombra invited these young punks, but held her tongue back. She didn't want to cause a quarrel already.

"Drinks?" Sombra offered.

"I'm good," Oxton replied.

"Sure, I'll have some," Song said.

Sombra grabbed a few more glasses from the kitchen, enough so that everybody planning on attending would have one, and poured Song some of the red liquid from the bottle.

"You sure I can't get you a glass of water or anything?" Sombra asked Oxton.

"Nope. I'm fine love. Thanks." She looked at Lacroix with an evil glare. Lacroix returned the glance with a small smirk curling on her lips. Sombra happened to notice, and started to feel uncomfortable.

The door bell rung again. Sombra walked up to the door and opened it. Ana Amari and her daughter Fareeha appeared, Ana with her hood off for all of the world to see her snow white hair along with her black eyepatch, Fareeha with her body armor actually off for once, wearing a black shirt and blue jeans. Sombra had to admit her body had an impressive build, to say the least. She might have felt a twinge of jealousy – Fareeha might just have an octave of a shape better than her.

"Greetings!" Fareeha saluted.

"Hey! Glad you could make it. Have a seat."

They went to the table and sat together with Oxton. Ana glared at Lacroix.

"You invited her?"she asked while pointing to the French lady.

"Of course," Sombra replied. "I hope there's not a problem with that...is there?"

"Nope," she quickly responded. "Not at all." She kept her hands folded at her waist and twiddled her thumbs, looking towards the ceiling to avoid eye contact and took a deep breath. Lacroix was the reason she was wearing the eye patch.

Sombra felt her stomach turn sour. It seemed nobody liked Widowmaker.

Thank goodness the door bell saved her. She walked up to the door once more and opened it. Mei-Ling Zhou, Angela Ziegler, and Satya Vaswani stood behind it. She was relieved to see Ziegler; she knew her positive attitude would help contribute to a happier atmosphere. She greeted them in the same manner as she did with her other guests.

"Mei – don't you think it's a little warm to be wearing all that?"

Ziegler laughed. "I tried to get her to change before we left, but I guess she's comfortable with her coat." She was sporting her Valkyrie outfit, albeit without the dagger or any other weapon. Vaswani said nothing and made a slight smile, keeping her blue dress on with black leggings that went from the middle of her thighs down, without her scouter. Sombra beckoned them in and they took a seat at the table, Ziegler sitting next to Ana, Mei sitting opposite of Oxton, and Vaswani sitting next to her. Lacroix glared at them all without any emotion. She was the only person not sitting with anybody. She took a long swig of her drink and set the glass back down on the table.

"Hey, this smells really good!" Zhou complimented. "You made this?"

Sombra grinned back pridefully. "I did, si."

She offered drinks again and poured a glass for any who wanted it. Ana made a concerned face at Song and chastised her like she were her daughter as she observed her taking a swig of her drink.

"You're not old enough to drink that yet, are you?"

"Who gives a rat's ass?" Sombra said in Song's defense. "She's not at her mamà and papà's anymore. She's an adult now; let her do what she wants." She winked at Song and she smiled in return, lipping the words "Thank you." Ana begrudgingly took the comment in and decided not to argue back.

"Okay, let me just see if everyone's here, then we can start eating." Sombra took out her phone and looked at her checklist. Everybody was here except Aleksandra Zaryanova.

"Huh. Should've known. I won't be surprised if she doesn't show up." She shrugged and put her phone back into her pocket when she heard the door bell ring one last time. She smiled in anticipation to see who was behind the door. Low and behold, when she opened it, she saw Zarya. She looked a lot more on the Gothic side this time around. Instead of having the traditional spiky pink hair, it was folded down on both sides of her, black at the top and dyed red on the ends, black eye shadow to compliment. A metal piercing was found on the corner of her bottom lip. Almost everything about her was black; she wore a sleeveless black shirt that showed off her guns, a tattoo on her left shoulder that spelled something in Russian, and black jeans with black boots. Sombra could see metal triangular spikes poking out from some parts of her clothing. She wondered if she needed to get her clothes tailor-made for her size, and couldn't help but chuckle, although it was for good intentions.

"You actually look pretty nice like that, chica. I didn't think you would really make it. Is this what you normally wear when you're off-duty?"

Zarya's hands moved from her waist, made a fist with one, and pounded it into the palm of the other. "I vwill break you," she said, rolling the "r" when she said "break," and swiveled her fist into her palm, squinting her eyes and gritting her teeth at Sombra.

"Oh, so sour already? I thought you wanted to enjoy a good meal. We can talk after that." She stepped aside and let Zarya in. She couldn't help but lick her lips in delight and rubbed her belly again. _She's going to be the tastiest…_

"Do you mind if I take the end seat?" Zarya asked, knowing that she would be uncomfortably squished in between Lacroix and Vaswani if she sat in the only other chair available due to her massive stature.

"No, go ahead. I'll sit with mi amiga."

Everyone started greeting with each other and making small talk. Some tried to reach for the food, but Lacroix snapped at them.

"You should know better. Sombra said we needed to wait for everybody to show up before we can start eating. Believe me, I tried, and the result wasn't very pleasant." She heard a couple of coughs, maybe a slight chuckle from someone somewhere, but otherwise, her comment made the air a little awkward.

"Everybody _is_ here," Sombra replied. She took the seat next to Lacroix and sat down. "Now, I don't know what y'all have for beliefs or anything, but if you want to pray, go ahead and then eat. I'm personally not into that kinda thing and don't want to have anybody force themselves to if they don't want to, so I'm just going to go ahead and eat. Enjoy, ladies." She started off by grabbing a couple of drumsticks, then scooped herself a side of rice and broccoli. She went for the rice first, not wanting to get herself full too quickly, and brought a forkful to her mouth, chewing and savoring the flavor with delight.

Some did their prayers and eventually everyone started to reach in for the food, as well as the wine being passed along if anybody wanted some.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Oxton asked.

"Out doing some 'business.' At least that's what he told me. He'll probably be back in the morning."

Oxton rolled her eyes. "Sounds to me like he's cheating on you."

Sombra laughed. "Oh, I don't need to worry about that. I've got every eye on him with every camera that I hack." She took in another forkful of rice and swallowed. "Where's your girlfriend?"

Oxton hesitated. "You didn't invite her," she grumbled.

"Oh yeah...I forgot about that. Sorry, love. I'll be sure to invite her next time."

"Yeah, that is, if there _is_ a next time." Oxton grudgingly looked back at her plate and chomped on a drumstick.

" ...how do you manage to stay so skinny after eating all this and Doritos and drinking Mountain Dew?" Vaswani asked.

Song was already drunk. She was gnawing on the fried chicken and staring at the texture of it intently. "Oh, this shit is a-mei-zing...wait, I'm sorry, did you say something to me?" she asked nobody in particular. Vaswani sighed and Zhou repeated the question for her.

"That's a myth," Song said. "I don't eat or drink that stuff. Not all the time, anyway." She took a big gulp of her drink. "I admit that I eat junk food from time to time, but I think I just have a really fast metabolism. That, and I suppose running around in my mech all the time has helped me to keep my weight in check."

The girls sat there for a while, making more small talk about how their day was in between bites, Lacroix sitting eerily in silence and taking more sips of her beverage. Even Oxton didn't talk much.

"This is so good, thank you!" Ziegler commended after she swallowed a mixture of broccoli and rice.

"Yes, I agree," Zhou responded. "I think we should do this more often!"

Sombra smiled. It made her feel good that she actually did something right for once. "Don't mention it, amigas. We need social times like these to keep the stress away from our daily lives." She looked at Lacroix's empty glass. "You want another one, cariña?"

Lacroix nodded and Sombra poured her another serving. "I've got more in the freezer, everyone; have as much of this as you would like."

"Yeah, I'm going to need another shot soon," Song happily said as she danced the chicken inside and out of her mouth.

Sombra looked at Lacroix again and observed her stripping the chicken off with her fingers, then putting it into her mouth and swallowing.

"Does that stuff, like, ever freeze as you swallow it?"

The French lady chuckled for the first time since she's been here. "No. Does it get cold, though? Yes, unfortunately." She continued picking at the chicken with her fingers. Sombra then decided now was the time.

She took out her phone and opened an app, an app that would allow her to control her beacon remotely. She looked around the table for a suitable candidate. Song, being young, inexperienced, and tipsy as ever, would be an ideal choice. Sombra tapped a section of the screen on her phone with her finger. She looked back at Song as she and her "plate" vanished from thin air, disappearing into a purple trail of ones and zeroes and instantly made her way to Sombra. Her stomach expanded almost immediately, tearing her tank top and ripping it in the process. Her belly was now round and fat, completely exposed for everyone's eyes to see, pushing itself against the table. Sombra scooched back in her chair to give her expanded belly room to breathe. She patted it quite happily, rubbing the top of it with her hands. On top of her belly was the stretched remains of her fabric, barely covering her boobs.

"Oh...Dios mìo! That was delightful." She looked around the room. Some girls had their jaws to the floor, others were actually staring in awe. Song was the first to break the silence.

"Whoaaa! That was pretty cool! How did you do that?" her voice echoed out from Sombra's tummy as she fiddled herself in her body, stretching some parts of her skin.

Sombra belched, then smiled, rubbing her tan belly again and recessing into the chair in satisfaction. "Magic, cariña."

Fareeha was amused. "Do you...do you think you could do that again?" she asked as she stared at her giant gut.

Her mother slapped her in the arm. "What the hell's the matter with you? Did you just see what she did to ?"

Sombra laughed. That wine must be hitting everybody pretty hard. "Yeah. Just hold on a minute." She opened the camera app on her phone and started to record herself.

"Hey Joel!" she greeted the camera and waved to it, smiling. "I know you're busy doing whatever you're doing right now, but...I gotta say, that dinner I made was quite filling! Look, I'm practically pregnant!" She rolled the camera down so that only her fat belly and her navel filled the screen. It vibrated, churned, sloshed around, gurgling as it tried to digest Song and her food. "Mmmm..." she moaned and rubbed her hand over her stomach as it growled. She kept the phone to her Latina tummy for a while, trying to keep it as still as she could. She figured McCree would be able to jack off to this just by looking at her stomach and hearing it growl. "Come home for me, babe. I know you want some of this." She brought the camera back to her face and made a kissing gesture with her hand, then waved the camera goodbye before she stopped recording. She sent the video to McCree via text message.

"I BLOODY KNEW IT!" Oxton exclaimed. "I knew you were up to no good!" She sat up in the chair. "Hang on, , I'll get you out of there!"

"Get me out?" Song questioned. "I think I actually like being here! Would be nice to have Sombra carry me around like this!"

Oxton ran towards Sombra and blinked into her body. Sombra felt herself getting even more full as the skinny British girl made her way inside her, her stomach expanding further out, pressing against the table and knocking some of the food over. All of a sudden her chair snapped and she fell to the ground on her ass. She merely laughed in response. "Guess I'm going to need new chairs." She laid face-up on the floor, wrapping her hands behind her head with her enormous belly sticking out. It continued to vibrate and Sombra laid there in ecstasy.

"Wait...I can't get out!" Oxton yelled. "Why can't I warp back in time?" She flustered as she punched and kicked inside Sombra. Sombra could see the small lumps that popped on her stomach from time to time and flush back down when she did that.

"Are you that stupid?" Sombra replied. "Don't you know I'm always one step ahead of the game? If someone or something is inside me, they're hacked. It saves me the hassle from having to hack you manually. It's that simple."

She heard Lacroix laugh across the room. "Bitch deserves it." She continued clawing at her chicken like nothing was happening.

"I'm going to science the heck out of this!" Mei said, also amused with her discovery.

Sombra felt gassy. She let out an enormous fart, her ass cheeks vibrating against each other as the gas escaped from her crack, the noise sounding extra loud and squeaky because of how tightly her cheeks were clenched against the floor. She couldn't help but laugh at herself, breezing her hand back and forth to move the smell away from her and breathed out in relief. She didn't feel as bloated now.

"Gross!" Oxton complained. "Get me out of here!"

"What's the matter, love?" Song mocked Tracer. "Don't you like it in here?"

"I don't! This is so embarrassing! Mercy! Anybody! Help me out!"

"You'll be out...eventually." Sombra struggled to pull herself up, her belly sloshing and drooping all over the place as she went to stand up. "Wow. That was...difficult." She could comfortably place both arms over her stomach and petted it with her hands. "Oh, wait until Joel sees this. I get my belly big enough and he'll be able to use it as a mattress." _FFFFUUUUUURRRRRTTTT!_ Out came another fart, and another series of chuckles from the blower herself. _BBBBBUUUUURRRRTTT!_ Came another.

"Oh, hombre, these walls are going to melt by the time this is over." Her gastrointestinal organs started to cramp up. "Oh. OHHH! I really got to take a shit right now, be right back girls!"

Sombra juggled to the bathroom while the girls still stared at her, her stomach jumping up and down with each step that she took, immediately stripped her leggings down, and sat down on the toilet seat. She sat there for a good while with her ass spread wide open, exploding as the feces came out in large chunks and splashing the toilet bowl water upon contact, briefly touching her cheeks in the process. She let out a painful groan as a massive chunk in the shape of a volcano was forming under her ass. It finally escaped her crack and made a big thud in the toilet bowl. As she did this, she noticed her stomach was getting flatter and flatter. She still had to shit though when the toilet bowl got full. She stood back up and looked at her mess.

"Aw, gross." She had to think, quick. She thought about chopping up the volcano she had formed in the seat so that the toilet could flush properly and therefore be able to empty out another load. "No," she said to herself, "I don't have time for that!" With that she shuffled awkwardly to the bathroom upstairs with her panties stuck to her ankles, leaving the contents of the previous bowl intact, and forgot to put the vent air on. As she tried to run as fast as she could, small chunks of liquid feces fell off of her and landed on the floor. There was nothing she could do about it now; she would have clean it up later. She almost tripped a couple of times because of how low her panties were.

She got on the second floor and resumed her shitting session. She reached into the sink cabinet to find an emergency pair of her hacking gloves. She put them on and started to hack her ass, dancing her fingers to it and a stream of purple was flowing from her fingertips. In eight-tenths of a second later, she heard that familiar "click" noise, and now Sombra was able to shit with more ease – the hack would enable her to open her rectum even wider. She exhaled in relief as her stomach continued to flatten and dispose of the prey she had within. When she was finally done, she gave her ass a good wiping. She was surprised to see the toilet still flush with all the crap that was in it.

Sombra pulled her pants back up and looked at herself in the mirror. She noticed her stomach was as flat as it originally was, but was almost completely exposed because of her torn tank top. She shrugged and rubbed her stomach in circles, smiling.

 _Okay, ladies. It's time for round two…_

Eyes went back to Sombra as she walked down the stairs and sipped the rest of her drink while standing up. "Are you okay?" Ziegler asked.

"Oh yeah. I feel much better now."

"What happened to and Tracer?" Zarya asked.

"Well...they've been...disposed...currently making their way through the pipes and out into the ocean."

"You mean...they're -"

"Dead? Pretty much, yeah. Unless maybe the doc can, I dunno, partially resurrect them through the shit I emptied out in that toilet bowl over there." Sombra pointed to the downstairs toilet. Now it started to dawn on them all why her gut wasn't sticking out anymore.

"I...didn't bring any of my medical equipment. Even if I did I would need the whole human corpse to revive them."

Silence filled the room after that. Some decided to drink a bit more wine to pass the time.

"Well, that's a couple of less people on my hit list," Lacroix finally commented.

"Hell yeah!" Fareeha stood up and thrust her fist into the air, drinking her drink with the other. "You said you were going to do it again, right?" Ana looked at her, bewildered.

"Such a lack of imagination," Vaswani commented, also taking a swig.

"Oh, really?" Sombra challenged. "I don't suppose you want to volunteer to be my next test subject then?"

"I do!" Fareeha practically screamed, downing the rest of her glass. "Pick me, pick me!"

"Fareeha!" her mother scolded. She ignored her. Ana looked at Sombra. "Stay away from my daughter," she warned.

"Aw, why do the old folks have to ruin all the fun?" Sombra asked without much enthusiasm. "Maybe I should dispose of you first so we don't have any protesters."

Ana drank a good portion of her glass, then set it back down on the table and looked at Sombra directly in the eye. "Try me."

Everyone was taken aback by her challenge. Fareeha looked at her. "Mom?"

"Child?" she responded, still looking at the Latina. "I'm in the presence of an enemy who I despise," in reference to Lacroix. "I'd rather be dead than be around her. I also choose to be disposed of first without having to witness my own daughter's death, that is, if she can even get to you."

"You're talking trash," Zarya finally spoke up. She was sitting there at the table quietly the whole time, slightly amused at everything that happened. "Don't you talk like that. Sombra won't be killing any more folks today. Not as long as I'm around." She turned to look at Sombra, mimicking her mischievous smirk.

Of course, Sombra returned the expression. "You won't be around." With that, she took her phone out again and activated the translocator that was by Zarya. Zarya didn't have any time to react as she immediately disappeared and relocated herself in Sombra's stomach. Sombra watched as she observed her tan belly expand once more, but much wider and longer this time. Even Song and Oxton combined didn't equate to Zarya's size. Her belly stretched across the table, violently shoving anything that was in her path out of the way. When she walked back about six feet, dragging her stomach along the table in the process and brushing against Lacroix and Vaswani, Sombra's gut slammed the ground and stretched even further than that. Zarya was, after all, almost a whole foot taller than the Mexican.

She let out a big belch followed by a fart, waved her hand by her ass, then settled her hands on her stomach that was almost as wide as the table. "Ah...now that she's taken care of, there should be easy pickings for the rest of the night." She stood there and watched her stomach growl and churn. Zarya screamed from within. As strong as she was, she couldn't outdo the strength of the stretchy technology Talon bestowed upon the Latina.

"Try and break me now," Sombra invited. "Here, have some more wine. It will help keep your sanity while you're in there." She shuffled sideways, gut happily stuck to the floor, poured herself another shot, and downed half of it. Her stomach growled again, and she couldn't help but smile.

"Ah...thanks for providing such a tasty meal." Sombra licked her lips with delight. "I was going to save you for last, but...plans had to change." She let out another fart.

"Seriously?" Lacroix complained and held her nose, trying to fan the gas off with her hand.

"Hahaha...sorry, chica. I'm afraid there's a lot more where that came from. Oh, would you mind grabbing another bottle of booze while you're at it? I'm gonna have to excuse myself in the meantime. Don't wanna, y'know, accidentally shit myself." Sombra tried to walk forwards, but her stomach wouldn't move with her. She latched her arms under her squishy gut and tried to lift it, but to no avail. It was too heavy. She would have to walk backwards to the bathroom. As she did so, her tummy would drag up the feces she dropped earlier; there was no way she could avoid it with how wide she was. "Well, I guess that saves me from having to clean that up."

She got to the stairs and kept moving, one step at a time. Her belly would slap against the wood each time she did so, Zarya continuing to scream and strangle within. She knew she would be disposed of soon. Sombra felt like she was practically getting exercise dragging her stomach upwards. A few times the climbing caused her to get gassy. _FFFEEEEEERRRRRRTTTT! RRRRRRRTTT!_

When she got to the toilet she came up with a better plan: dump only so much at a time, flush, dump some more, flush, repeat. She sat there, her belly touching the wall opposite of her, clenched her toes, closing her eyes as she let out another load, the prey she had within herself gradually becoming disposed.

"Sombra! Let me out goddammit!" Zarya screamed. "Are you really trying to kill me?"

Sombra execrated another chunk and groaned before she responded. "No. I just really need to shit right now. So, while it's not intentional, I have to get rid of the waste in my body, and unfortunately, that includes you."

"Wait, what! So you _are_ trying to get rid of me!"

Sombra chuckled, crunching her face after another brown log shot out of her ass crack. "More or less, yeah. Nothing personal. Like I said, when I need to crap, I'll crap, getting rid of whatever is in my body. I mean, I suppose I could hack myself to only defecate certain parts, but, of course, I'm too lazy to do that. I'll be sure to send Katya your greetings to her."

"Sombra, no! You can't do this -"

"Hah, I should've known a shot or two wasn't going to even get you buzzed. Lo siento, amor. I would be drinking right now to help calm your nerves but, sadly, I don't have anything up here." She flushed the toilet, patiently waited for the water to rise back up, and defecated once more. She could still see Zarya's arms stretch out of her shrinking tummy, uselessly trying to fight her way out somehow. Sombra giggled at her struggle; for some reason it felt funny to her.

About eight flushes later, Sombra stood up, returning her beautifully flat stomach, wiped her buttocks with toilet paper, then pushed the flush one last time.

"Man, she's a big one alright. The ocean's practically going to drown in all my shit by the time this is over." She returned to the mirror, poured a little bit of water over her stomach, and wiped it clean with a towel, removing the execrate that was on it from earlier, then washed her hands. "If only I had done this with the bathroom downstairs, then I wouldn't have to keep walking up and down the stairs." She couldn't stop rubbing her tummy and smiling.

 _I'm just getting started, girls…_

Lacroix was passing around shots of vodka and whiskey around the table, served with some sort of fruit juice. The remaining girls, even Ziegler, shared toasts and began to drink the night away. They were still eating their food and enjoying one another's company regardless of what has happened over the course of the night. Even Ana could feel the tension between herself and Lacroix slowly melt. Either that or the alcohol was getting to her aged body…

"Just be ready girls," Lacroix warned with a hint of sarcasm. "She could transport any of us right now while we're least expecting it."

"I don't mind," Zhou replied. "I might actually be able to take these clothes off and enjoy the warm insides of her body."

The table burst into laughter, the ice woman herself included. They were being so open about themselves that it was humorous.

"She still hasn't eaten me yet," Fareeha complained. "I really just want to see and feel what it's like going into someone else's body."

"Hang on, I gotta take a smoke." Vaswani stood up from the table and unveiled a pack of Marlboro that was tucked underneath her legging, then started to head towards the slider door.

"You keep your goddamn black-ass here at the table, bitch," Lacroix threatened her. "Nobody can leave until Sombra gives the okay."

Vaswani turned around and looked at her. "Who died and made you queen?"

"I'm always queen." Lacroix got up from the table and ran for her. She jumped on the architect and pinned her on the floor.

Sombra came downstairs. She noticed the two who were dancing on the floor. Vaswani was barely able to struggle, but it wasn't like Lacroix had that good of a grip on her either.

"Having fun, girls?"

"She's trying to go out for a smoke. I told her you won't let anybody off the table until dinner is over."

"Since when did I ever say that?" Then Sombra began to think. "Although, that's not a bad idea..."

"I just need a smoke!" Vaswani protested. "Come on, just one puff!"  
"Sombra...is there any way you can, like, give me your powers so I can eat this girl? I'm _really_ in the mood for some Indian cuisine right now."

Sombra chuckled. "Why not?" She went to the French assassin and started hacking her jaw, then her stomach, dancing her fingers along until two "click" sounds were made. This would enable her to open her jaw as wide as Sombra could and stretch her tummy so it wouldn't get hurt. "Go ahead and try it off."

"Okay, let me strip her down first."

"Wait, what?"

Lacroix began digging her claws at the architect, stripping her dress off, her shoes, and her leggings. All that remained was her bra and panties.

"Oh no, please don't -"

"Oui, but I think I will!"

Lacroix ripped her undies clean from her dark buttocks. Vaswani yelped and started to blush. Lacroix then went for her bra and untied it.

"Oui, magnifique..."

"Go ahead, just get it over with." Vaswani gave up.

"With pleasure, chéri. Enjoy being in my belly." Lacroix stood up and grabbed Vaswani's feet, dragging them to her mouth. Sure enough, the blue girl was able to open up her mouth wide enough to take her in. She brought her feet in while the girls looked on with awe. This was like a circus show to them. Lacroix shoved the girl's feet down her throat, her neck making a bulge as she took her in. She continued from there, dragging the girl upwards and upwards into her mouth, shins now coming into her esophagus. Less and less of Vaswani became visible, more and more of her body going into the sniper. Her belly started to bust, slowly expanding. Her belt burst apart, her blue skin underneath her shirt becoming exposed for the girls' eyes to see. More and more of her stomach started to show as Lacroix continued to gulp down her prey. Vaswani closed her eyes and hoped for the best. The assassin's navel became visible; her tummy was just expanding and expanding. She kept shoving Vaswani up with her hands, until finally her head was the only thing left. Lacroix pushed hard and made a deep gulp. Vaswani was now gone as her whole body was now submerged into Lacroix. Her shirt gave out and snapped, making all of her six-foot-long gut show off. She burped, then slapped her hands to the sides of her big tummy, and rubbed her hands around in circles.

"Ha! Gerard would've been proud of you!" Sombra exclaimed.

"Ohh, I wish I was a guy right now," Zhou admitted. "I would have shot cum all over the place by now." Laughter followed.

"Mmmm...this feels...pretty good!" Lacroix proclaimed, smiling for once. She felt her tummy rumble and growl, which caused her to rub it again. She felt uneasy towards the buttocks, and let out the gas that was forming there.

She gasped. "Ooh la la! Guess I know now why you're so gassy!" She looked at Sombra, who smiled and farted in return. Zhou joined in and also let out a rip.

"You know, there's a saying that goes something like, 'We cut a raspberry.' But, tonight, I think we just cut a watermelon," Sombra joked and roared in laughter, the other girls following soon thereafter.

"Now, just do me a favor, Widow, por favor. Sit back at your seat. Remember my rule."

Lacroix actually obeyed and made her way to her seat. She pulled the chair back and carefully sat so as not to break it. She looked at her giant blue balloon and smiled once again in satisfaction, smoothing her hand over it as it growled. "How you doing, Sym?"

"Just fine," she replied. "What happened to my cigs? You should take one while I'm in here so that I can inhale it."

"I'm afraid to tell you I don't smoke, chéri. Can't ruin my health as a sniper. I can give you some juice, though." She drank the rest of the wine that was in her fifth or sixth glass, then looked back up in satisfaction.

"Thank you, Sombra."

"Don't mention it, amiga." She took out her phone again and activated Lacroix's translocator.

Sombra was once again fat as she not only took in the architect, but also the portly sniper that contained her. Her gut shot out, bigger than when she digested Song and Oxton, but not quite as big as when Zarya was in.

"Aw, man. Not good enough." Sombra rubbed her hands over her smooth tan skin.

"What was that for?" Lacroix's voice echoed from Sombra's belly.

"You can eat whoever you want, just as long as I get to eat you afterwards. This is _my_ dinner, after all. I'm the one who gets the fattest here." Her stomach sloshed and churned.

"Eh, fair enough. At least I got to enjoy it while I could."

"When are you going to eat me?" Fareeha protested.

"You're next, cariña. Along with the rest of you. Need to get as big as I can get without having to shit. I'll be back soon, don't you girls worry." Sombra was comfortably able to walk forward this time, her belly just barely scathing across the floor.

"Well, at least we'll die together," Ana said.

"We aren't gonna die, remember? She said she's going to try to not take a shit when we're in."

"Yeah, that's _if_."

"Whatever." Fareeha shrugged. "All I want to do is just put myself in her."

"Wait...you brought your suit with you, right?"

Fareeha raised an eyebrow. "Why yes, I did."

"Maybe you can blast rockets at her and have her eat them!" Ziegler exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking," Ana agreed. "You should do that."

Fareeha thought for a moment. To her, it wasn't that bad of an idea.

"Okay! Let me get it! Just...please don't tell Sombra that I left, please?"

Her mother gave her a smile of approval. "We won't."

Fareeha smiled back and stood up. When she tried to walk, she fell over immediately.

"Hahaha...I'm drunk!"

Sombra groaned as she sat on the toilet seat for the fourth time, leaning her back against the lip while emptying out her load.

"My ass is going to be bleeding by the time I'm done wiping it."

"What are you up to?" Lacroix asked within Sombra's womb.

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"Um...taking a shit?"

"Yes, exactly. Just sit back and relax until I'm done."

"Okay, chéri. Take your time."

The water splashed up as another chunk of waste emerged out of Sombra's crack. She flushed the toilet, then continued emptying herself.

"Wha – what happened to my legs?" Lacroix giggled.

"Probably turned into brown feces and made its way out of me. You're eradicating as I sit here and poop."

"All this and I couldn't get a smoke," Vaswani complained.

"Yeah, at least you got to be in my body," Lacroix replied. "Oh merde, I think you're dying Sym," she said as she noticed the bottom of her waist start to disappear. "At least you'll die in good hands. I'll be traveling with you through the pipes of the house as we are being emptied out by Sombra. T'was good knowing you, Indian."

"Yeah, I guess," Vaswani said. "At least I'll die knowing it wasn't you who did it."

Another couple of fat, moist logs formed under the Latina's ass and splashed the toilet once more. She flushed and repeated. She exhaled a sigh of relief when it was over, then stood up and wiped herself. Upon running out of toilet paper, she grabbed another roll and continued wiping until it was dry. Sure enough, her crack started to develop a rash. She washed her hands again before she headed downstairs.

When she got to the table, she noticed Fareeha was in her armor.

"Sorry! I couldn't resist!" Fareeha begged. "I went into the car and grabbed my suit. I wanted to know if you could inhale my rockets."

Sombra smirked. "No worries. Go for it! Just...be careful where you aim." With that, she opened her mouth wide.

"Yay!" Zhou clapped her hands in excitement. "Let's see it happen!"

Fareeha activated her jet pack and flew herself a little bit into the air.

"ROCKET BARRAGE INCOMING!" Fareeha violently shook herself for a whole three seconds as a barrage of missiles came exploding out of her and aimed directly at Sombra. Sombra took the whole thing in, the force causing her to move back a bit, but by the time Fareeha was done firing she had all of the rockets in her mouth. She closed it, her cheeks protruding about three feet on each side, and made a deep gulp. The rockets moved down her throat, fattening her neck, the giant lump moving its way down to her stomach. They landed into her belly with a big THUMP! and her stomach protruded six or so feet in front of her. She clasped her fat belly happily and rubbed it. The girls stood there with their jaws open.

"How many rockets was that?" Sombra asked.

Fareeha returned to the ground. "N-nin-ninety."

"Aw man! Should've been a hundred!" she boasted. She let the girls stare in awe for a while before she turned around, bent her back, and looked at them. "Right back at'cha!"

She shit out a storm. All ninety rockets were converted into feces and exploded out of her ass, spreading in several directions and traveling at tremendous speeds. The "rockets" crash landed all over the walls and the furniture, as well as some unfortunate victims. The room stunk the high heavens. A long period of silence followed before the remaining crowd burst into laughter.

"That was amazing!" Ziegler exclaimed, then downed a shot of vodka.

"Indeed," Fareeha agreed, wiping excrement off of her arms. "You ready to eat me now or what?"

"Of course. Why don't y'all strip yourselves so you taste a little better."

The four remaining girls obliged, the old Ana herself included, and proceeded to undo themselves and lay their clothes on the floor. Sombra was amused by it all. She figured this was going to be so much more difficult, that she would have to cloak herself and act like a ghost to eat them, but no, the game was far easier to catch than she thought. She thanked the alcohol for that.

"I got an idea," she told Fareeha. "Stand up on the table." Fareeha did just so.

"Now cannonball into me!" She got to her knees and opened her jaw wide again.

"Oooh, yay! I can't believe I'm actually doing this! See y'all in the afterlife!" Fareeha cannonballed herself as she jumped off the table and towards Sombra's waiting mouth. She landed square in it and Sombra quickly swallowed, not wanting her prey to fall off. She stood up as the enormous lump in her throat carried down to her belly. She felt the rocketeer land into her stomach and it expanded out in response, fitting the entire girl in with no hiccups. Sombra belched, then put her hands on her tummy.

"Come on. I need to get bigger than this. One of you get in here."

Zhou volunteered next. She walked up to Sombra, in which Sombra took off her glasses and grabbed her chubby body, forcing herself into her mouth. She held onto her with both hands and lifted her into her throat. When enough of Zhou was in her, Sombra would be able to use her stomach as a rest for her so she wouldn't have to lift her as much. In much the same manner as Lacroix, Sombra shoved Zhou down her body, the neck expanding before the belly did. Her tummy gradually expanded as more and more of Zhou went into her. Her feet was the only thing left now. Sombra pushed them into herself, closing her mouth with her finger in it and swallowed deeply. Sombra's stomach made a big expansion at that point, just touching the floor and very wide.

"Ah…Dios why can't I do this more often." She relaxed while standing and let her belly do the usual grumbling, placing her hands on her stomach and rubbing it with delight.

"Nice, it's warm in here like I expected," Zhou said, getting herself comfortable. "Thanks, Sombra!"

"No, thank _you_ ," Sombra replied.

"I'm really liking it in here too!" Fareeha got excited and started fingering herself. "Come on, girls, join us!"

"Yeah, let's go, Ana," Sombra said. "Snuggle with your daughter!"

Ana looked at Ziegler. "You'll be fine," the doc reassured her. "Don't worry; I'll be right with you."

Ana downed her whiskey and fruit juice, then made her way to the fat Mexican. Using Sombra's stomach as a stepping stool, she stepped onto it and walked towards her awaiting mouth. She got at the top and looked around.

"Well, here goes nothing." As old as she was, Ana was able to jump and cannonball right into Sombra's mouth. She dived right into her body and collided with the girls that were in there, laying on top of them upside down.

"Heya!" Zhou greeted her. "Glad you could make it."

Sombra's belly stretched even further across the floor. She farted and rubbed her hands on her flesh, smiling in satisfaction. She turned to look at Ziegler, the last victim.

"Ready, amiga?"

"You...you need a hand cleaning up this stuff?" she asked.

"Nah, I can take care of it. Just enjoy the night and stay in company with the girls."

Ziegler looked at her glass and griped it tightly. She felt butterflies in her stomach. She drank the rest of her glass, then wiped her mouth. She stood up and looked at Sombra.

"Thank you for such a great night."

"Yeah yeah, okay, hurry up now. I'm starving."

Ziegler took a deep breath, then proceeded to make her way. She laid on Sombra's stomach and crawled her way in head-first. Sombra didn't even have to push her in.

The neck fattened one last time, then Ziegler dove herself into Sombra and stumbled over the other girls in her stomach. Sombra's tummy was two or three times bigger than her; in fact, it was so large she could actually lean onto it with both her arms and legs. She didn't have to stand up anymore. Her tan, fat-as-an-elephant stomach spread across the floor and violently rumbled, but settled down once Sombra let out an _URRRRRRRRPPP!_ and a _FFFFFEEEEEERRRRRTTT!_ She could now rub her head around it, then rubbed her hands across it again in circles. She had never felt so satisfied in her life. Her ass started to cramp up.

"No! I got to save this for my McCree!" Sombra, with the hacking gloves she still had on, hacked her ass, forcing her rectum to close. It was well past midnight, but it should only be a few hours before he arrived.

"Nice job," Ziegler complimented her. "Even with all the girls in here it's still pretty comfortable. I could get used to this."

Sombra ignored her and took out her phone, opening the camera app again and recording herself.

"Hey, McCree," she smiled drunkenly at the camera, moving her hair back behind her ear. "I hope you're doing okay. I really miss you. I can't wait for you to get home. Oh, that food I was talking about earlier? I lied; it wasn't actually that that caused me to be like this. It's because...it's because I've been eating _everyone_. Here, look." She rolled the camera to her stomach. "Come on girls, say hi."

They greeted him and poked her belly to let him know the prey in her was still alive.

"Oh, goodness...you see how fat I've gotten? I think I got four girls in there right now. I know you like this, honey, I know you do. Want to know how I know? Your browsing history, man; I've secretly looked up on your phone what kind of fetishes you're into and discovered this is one of them. I wanted to see if I could fulfill this in real life, because you're such a nice guy to me and wanted to return the favor, so I hope you enjoy what you're seeing." She kept the camera focused on her giant belly, which growled, churned, all those other things that a stomach usually does when it's trying to digest something. She turned the camera back to her. "Please come back, Joel. I miss you. This is to our first anniversary. Love you." She curled her purple lips at the camera and kissed it. She waved goodbye, then stopped recording. She sent the video to him, then shortly passed out thereafter.

She awoke when she heard screaming. It was morning now. She looked at herself and gasped.

"Oh! My! What is this?"

"WHERE THE HELL AM I?" Sombra heard Fareeha's voice in her and felt her stomach getting punched. She also smelled the foul decay that was rotting around her. It caused her to vomit to the side.

"Wait, why are we all, like, stuck to each other?" Ana asked.

"You guys don't remember?" Zhou asked. "We were at Sombra's house last night and -"

"OH YEAH!" Sombra could hear them cuss violently, and felt them to punch and kick even harder. It made Sombra laugh.

"Hey, girls. Yeah...I think I ate you a couple of hours ago." She then felt a thousand bricks strike her. "Oh yeah! I wanted to test my vore powers out! Looks like it's a job well done!" She happily patted her tummy and smiled.

"Wait, you ate us? Is that what we're in right now? Your stomach?"

Sombra only replied with a cackle, slapping her gigantic belly again. She farted, which caused her to look around at the dry feces that was spread all over the dining room.

"Oh...so...that's my crap." She cussed.

The girls screamed again. Zhou wasn't as shocked about the whole thing; in fact, she was still intrigued as to how she was being digested. She wanted to study it. No guarantees that she would get out alive, though…

"GET US OUT!" Fareeha cried.

"How am I going to do that?"

"You shit us out! Just like you did last night!"

"Nah, that's alright. I'm fine with y'all being in there. It does feel pretty good, after all."

"Wait, where's everybody else?" Ziegler asked.

"Um...I think they're dead. I do remember sitting on the toilet an awful lot..."

The girls fell silent. It even struck Zhou by surprise.

The silence was interrupted when Sombra heard the familiar sound of cowboy boots clanking.

 _Oh, mierda! I'm a dead girl now!_

"WHAT IN THE GODDAMNED TARNATION SMELL IS THAT?!" Yep, that western accent definitely belonged to McCree. He tossed his cigar outside, closed the door behind him, and walked around the corner, to find Sombra laying there on her enormous stomach, frozen in place. She looked at him and she shook, terrified of how he was going to react. The incredibly strong and disgusting scent of rotting feces could be smelt from miles away. He found trails of shit that led to the upstairs. The table was a mess. He slowly walked to Sombra, fists tightly clenched, face beet red.

"Sombra," he said calmly, "You tell me what the hell just happened in the last twenty-four hours before someone gets hurt."

"I-I'm sorry!" she cried, stuttering. "I invited a whole gang of girls over for dinner and...well, I guess things went a little cuckoo."

"A little? Sombra there's shit all over the place! Please don't tell me that's yours!"

"It..it is," she admitted. "I ate a lot of food -"

"You ate a lot of _girls_ ," he corrected.

"Yes, and...Pharah challenged me to eat her rockets, and so, I shot them out of my ass, right here in the dining room." She blushed, hard.

"Who the hell's in your gut now?"

"Me," Pharah said from within. McCree jumped slightly at hearing a real human from within his girlfriend. "As well as my mother, Doc, and Mei."

"I'm sorry!" Sombra said again. "I...I knew you were into this kind of stuff and wanted to make a gift for you...out of myself, but...I couldn't hold the other girls in, so...I pooped them out." She wanted to laugh, but instead tears started forming in her eyes.

"Other girls? How many did you invite?"

"Nine. Basically everybody from Overwatch, including Widowmaker."

"Widowmaker? Sombra, she's a frigging -" He stopped himself, walked around the room, and wiped his hand across his face. He felt like there was steam coming out of his ears. "You know how long it's gonna take to clean all this up?"

"It's my fault, Joel! I'll clean it! I just didn't have time -"

"Where are the other girls?"

When Sombra didn't respond, Ana jumped in. "They're gone," she said.

"You mean, they're -"

"Dead."

Sombra began to weep profusely, planting her hands in her face. McCree violently punched her gut. His fist squished about a foot into her flesh, but it did nothing to her.

"So, I don't know what you can do, but if you can get us out, that would be terrific," Fareeha said within. "At least get the doc out, then she can figure out the rest."

"You better do it quick before we end up getting either digested or shot out of her ass," Ana added.

McCree stared at the wall, unable to process what was happening. He then looked at the table and noticed there was a bunch of alcohol still lying there. He walked over to it and grabbed himself a random shot of whiskey, downing it without any juice and quickly gulping it down. He found another one, drank that down as well. All of a sudden, his anger subsided, and he smirked.

"Whelp. You're lucky I'm drunk. I think I'm okay now." He looked at Sombra and noticed she was sobbing. "Darlin'? Are you alright?"

She looked up at him, face red and eyes covered in tears.

"Y-yes?"

"What are you cryin' about?"

"You...you were so pissed off just a minute ago -"

"Forget about it! I forgive ya!"

"R-really?"

"Yeah, sure!" He walked towards her and jumped, crashing his nuts on her soft flesh. His cock hardened as he scooted himself closer and closer to her face. He took his hat off and threw it on the ground. He got to her face and drew in for a kiss.

Sombra smiled at him, then kissed him again.

"Y'know darlin', I was only gone for a day. Did you really miss me that much?"

"I did! I can't live without you!"

McCree laughed as he wrapped his tongue in her mouth. "Well then. I feel quite honored to have a woman like you in my life."

They made out for a while, Sombra leaning on her gut and McCree sitting on it. "If you're in the mood, maybe later on I can feed ya the rest of the chicken you made. Well, the ones that didn't get shit on, anyway."

Sombra laughed. "Good idea, Joel."

"Seriously?" Ana protested. "You're not going to get us out now?"

They ignored her and went on for the rest of the morning like everything that happened last night was no big deal.


	7. Sombra's Fat-tastic Cannoli Binge

"Unworthy." Hanzo Shimada looked at the Mexican with disgust, shaking his head and crossing his arms. Sombra had her ankles tied to a chair, sitting in front of a wooden table in a Dojo-like room.

"You really think you can hack everything, huh?" The Shimada taunted. He wondered how a girl like her could maintain such a great body when she probably sits on her ass all day in front of a computer.

Sombra smirked. "And _everyone_."

"You know, I made that cannolo specifically for my brother. It was my way of apologizing to him. And yet, you just _had_ to eat it."

"What can I say? A girl's gotta have the latest treats."

A figure silently came to the fore with a plate full of cannoli. The floating omnic set the plate in front of Sombra.

"Thank you, Zenyatta." Hanzo clapped a hand on the omnic's metallic shoulder as he took his leave, then turned to look back at the hacker.

"You will eat those."

Sombra looked at the plate before her, then back at the Shimada with a puzzled face.

"Um...what exactly are you trying to do to me?"

"If you liked it so much, I assumed you would want more. So I made them. Just for you. And you're not leaving until you finish all of them." He stood there defiantly, keeping up his crossed-arm stance.

It wasn't like Sombra could move much anyways, since the chair she was sitting on was also tied to the legs of the table. Still confused as to why Hanzo was doing this to her, she latched on to one of the delectable Italian treats with a couple of her fingers and brought it to her mouth. She opened, brought the pastry in, and sunk her teeth into it, breaking about a third of it and thoroughly chewed, her taste buds getting excited at the sweet taste once again as she moved the broken piece across her tongue and the insides of her cheeks. She further broke down the piece with her teeth, and after about six or seven chews she swallowed, the bits of powdered fried dough, chocolate chips, and creamy white filling traveling down her esophagus and into the pit of her stomach. She couldn't help but smile at the taste; it was just as great as the one she had before, maybe even better. She took another couple of bites from the remaining pastry that was in her hand and swallowed with the same satisfaction.

She grabbed a second, then a third, and before Hanzo knew it, the whole stack of ten or so pastries, each the size a little longer than his fist and a little less wide, disappeared. Sombra sucked any remaining filling that was on her fingers, then rubbed her tummy quite happily. She held back a belch by covering her mouth.

"You know how to make good cannoli," Sombra complimented him and grinned.

Hanzo smiled back. "Good. I have plenty more for you." He snapped his fingers. Tekhartha Zenyatta appeared once more with another stack of cannoli. He grabbed the empty plate that was on the table and set the next batch before her. Hanzo glared at the woman and returned the posture he had before, Zenyatta going back to the kitchen.

"How many of these did you make?" the Latina asked.

"Do not worry about that. You just keep on eating."

She eyed her captor suspiciously, but eventually shrugged her shoulders and resumed her eating binge. She went after the first one and ate it, not taking as much time as before trying to savor the flavor. She only broke the thing in two with the front set of her teeth and downed it in just a couple of bites. She swallowed hard, big chunks of fried dough making a lump in her throat and landing with a thud in her belly. She grabbed another and consumed it in the same manner.

A creepy smirk started to form on the corner of the bowman's lips as he continued to observe the purple-haired woman. _It's working._ He had modified the ingredients, just a little bit, so that the pastries contained addictive chemicals. He also made sure the dough and the filling was extra fatty.

As Sombra gulped down the treats, her stomach started to protrude outwards. Her hips expanded a little, and her thighs bloated. They started to form perspiration from how tight her black and purple leggings were. Still, she kept eating away like it was nothing, and sooner or later, the second plate now only contained dough crumbs.

"Mmm...esta es _muy_ bueno! You wouldn't have anything to drink, would you?" Sombra patted her slightly fatter tummy and rubbed her hand up and down it.

Hanzo was amused. "Sure thing. Milk okay?"

She smiled. "Perfect." She rested her hands on her thick thighs.

The omnic returned at the perfect time with another plate. Hanzo ordered him to get her a drink.

"Acknowledged," Zenyatta plainly stated as he went back to the kitchen, holding a hand behind his back as if he were a waiter. In the meantime, Sombra gnawed at the delicious Italian cuisine, without any sort of hesitation. This was like alcohol to her. She chewed, swallowed, digested all the sugary goodness, her body barely able to put out enough saliva in her throat to make swallowing easier, the sugar making her thirsty. The chair started to creak under her fat ass as layers of lard were now starting to form over each other on her hips. Her belt broke apart from her expanding gut. Her leggings gave way and started to form cracks, exposing her fat Latina thighs as she could hear the latex tearing. The buttons on her trench coat ripped from their hooks, exposing her black tank top from underneath.

"Gosh, is it just me or is it getting hot in here?" Sombra looked at herself and noticed her broken belt and pants. She laughed. "Oh. Just me. I guess I know why they call these things belt busters now!" She had a bit of trouble taking off her coat from her fat arms, but eventually managed and threw it behind her, exhaling a sigh of relief as more sweat started to appear on various parts of her body. She laid back in the chair and relaxed, although the chair creaked some more at her movement. She took both her hands and moved her flabby stomach up and down. Sombra was no longer the skinny girl anymore.

Hanzo couldn't help but be aroused at the sight. His stare was broken when Zenyatta re-appeared with a giant glass of milk and another batch of cannoli.

"Gracias. Just in time." Sombra grabbed the glass and downed it, thankful that her dry, fat body no longer yearned for liquid. In a matter of seconds the glass was empty and she set it down. She went back to eating more cannoli.

"Get her another glass," Hanzo ordered. "Seems like she has an almighty thirst."

Zenyatta came back with another tall drink as Sombra continued eating. She wasn't mawing it as much as she was before, slowing down a bit. The lard that made up her copper skin, however, kept expanding and protruding outwards, the fabric of her tank top being stretched almost to their limits, more rips becoming visible from her portly legs. Her cheeks were puffing up, and bulges of fat could be seen on her neck and the exposed part of her midriff. The chair finally gave up holding her three-hundred-or-so pound stature and broke in half at the legs. Sombra fell and landed square on her plush ass cheeks with a loud thud, the extra fat cushioning the pain. Still strapped to the table, she lay down on the wood floor, the fifty-or-so cannoli she ate furiously trying to be digested in all parts of her chubby body.

"H-Hanzo...I...I don't think I can finish the rest."

"Nonsense! You _will_ finish them until their gone!"

Hanzo went to the table and grabbed the glass of milk. He walked over Sombra's pudgy body; she was probably about a size-and-a-half bigger than him with all the lard that was packed on her. Trying to ignore his arousal, he got on his knees and moved himself towards her head. Sombra moaned as the extra weight was being put on her, sweat trickling all over herself.

"Here, let me help you." Hanzo brought the glass to her mouth and slowly tipped it into her lips. Sombra didn't seem to object as she slowly drank the milk in the hopes that it would somehow ease the discomfort of being so full. He got off her and brought the remaining pastries, then again put his knees on her soft, fat tits. He waved a cannolo in front of her.

"Hanzo...no...I can't..."

"You can!" Hanzo jammed the thing into her mouth, slipping it in and making her chew by lifting and closing her jaw with his hands. "You love it and you know it! Now swallow!"

Sombra forcefully went along and did so. Anything she could to get him to stop force-feeding her. But he brought another cannolo and stuffed it into her face. Part of the pastry went into her mouth, the rest spreading across her bloated face.

"H-Hanzo, please! Stop it!"

"Never!" He jammed the rest of the cannoli into her face. He wouldn't stop until the plate was empty. He could've sworn he felt himself rising up a bit as the Mexican underneath him inflated. Sombra tried to push him off, but with her flabby arms it wasn't like she could put forth much of an effort against the strong, agile bowman.

"Last one," he said. "Then we can call it even."

"Hanzo, no! STOP! I can't take another bite!"

"Shut up and eat!" He was once again forced to open her mouth and smashed the treat into it. Keeping hold of her jaw, he moved it up and down to make her chew.

"Swallow," came the calm, low voice.

Having no other choice, the hacker with one last push forced the cannolo down into her thick, blocked up esophagus. The food ever so slowly moved down into her body and finally rested into her stomach.

 _URRRRRRRRRRRP!_ The burp had thankfully cleared out some air pockets in the Latina's enormous body, as well as the uncomfortable pain of being overly full. "Hanzo? Belly rub please?"

Hanzo smirked, satisfied at his work. "As you wish, my lady." Still on his knees on the girl's fat body, he moved down and ever so gently smoothed his hand over her round tummy. With wide gestures he flattened his hand and moved it around her in circles. As he rubbed his hand across her stretched out tank top, he became extremely aroused, feeling her soft, plush belly slop around in a delayed imitation of his movements. Still, being the master of meditation that he was, he was able to resist his urge to want to go all out on her. Sombra let out a sigh of relief, thankful that the massage further eased the pain. Still, she was angry at what Hanzo did to her.

"So that was your form of punishment for what I did?"

Hanzo ignored. Rubbing her stomach was very relaxing.

She eventually laughed. "Well, I guess the belly rub makes up for it."

"You would assume wrong. I don't owe anything to you."

"Oh? Okay, hombre, if you say so." She closed her eyes and smiled as she felt the man's warm hand move across the fabric of her tank top. Hanzo eventually stood up and stepped off her. Like magic, he undid the ridiculously tight knots around her ankles. "You are free to go."

Sombra still laid there on floor, breathing heavily and perspiration letting loose all over her thick skin. She tried to get up, but her weight and her weak limbs simply wouldn't let her stand. She panted like a dog.

"Tù bastardo! Què la mierda!" It suddenly dawned on her what Hanzo had in mind all along and she shouted in anger, piercing dark eyes glaring at the hunter.

Hanzo crossed his arms and chuckled. "Expect nothing less." He looked at the portly figure laying on the floor for a little while longer, before he walked away and left her there.


	8. Sombra's No Good, Shitty Bad Day

"So what's the plan today, Gabe? You don't mind if I call you Gabe, do you?"

Gabriel Reyes felt himself cringe at the irritating Mexican hacker's voice. "Stick to the _mission_ ," he groaned. Then he thought for a moment. "Actually..." He remembered he was given a package of diapers. He walked over to the pool table at King's Row, England, and bent to grab the package that was under the table. While holding the box with one hand, he took one of his claws from the other and tore open the sealing. He set the package on the table and removed one of the diapers from it, tearing the plastic off and walking back over to Sombra and showing it to her.

"I was told to give this to you."

The hacker looked at the blacked-robed man quizzically. "¿Qué la mierda?"

"Look, all I know about this mission, from what Doomfist told me, is that there won't be any bathroom breaks today. You need to take a shit, you gotta do it in here." He looked at the diaper for reference.

Sombra looked at him, unable to determine the expression on his face through his white, skull-shaped mask, still looking puzzled as ever. "You can't be serious. If I need to take a piss I'll just go someplace and -"

"Just _do it_. For the sake of the mission. I'll have Widowmaker wear one too, so you won't be the only one."

Sombra placed a hand on her hip, drumming her fingers against the fabric of her purple-colored trench coat, her micro-Uzi slung over her shoulder with the other. "And I don't suppose you're wearing one as well?"

Reyes went silent for a second. "Like I said, just _stick to the mission_." He tossed the diaper to her. Sombra didn't have a chance to respond before Reyes transformed into a thick black trail of smoke and took off. Sombra caught the diaper and glared at it for a while. She tucked her gun under her armpit and removed one of her gloves, feeling the smooth, padded foam with her bare hand. She grabbed each end and stretched it, noticing it stretched quite far. She looked around to make sure no one was around, then hesitated. She temporarily brought her weapon to the ground and slipped off her tight, black, latex material pants, sliding them off her feet and tossing it to the ground. She took the diaper and wrapped it between her legs. It fit quite snugly, and she patted the strap that held the diaper together.

"Why do I feel like a baby..." She grabbed her pants and inserted one foot at a time in each hole, sliding them back up her tan legs and shuffling her hips a bit when the top reached her waistline. She put on a disappointed face when she realized the diaper would ruin the shape of her ass, which her tight pants so perfectly outlined before. "Well, looks like I won't be able to get my fans to masturbate while I'm bowing against the wall anymore." Her sad face quickly turned into a chuckle.

"Okay, so, I'm seeing Hanzo, Junkrat, his buddy Roadhog, Torbjörn, Zenyatta, and Lúcio," Amélie Lacroix said after putting her Infra-sight on. Neither Reyes or Sombra commented, just took it as a mental note as they waited for the doors to open. Once they did, the three poured themselves out onto the narrow, cobblestone streets. Their goal was to try and capture the area by the statue of Tekhartha Mondatta, the omnic and spiritual leader who Lacroix had assassinated some time ago. Now that he was dead, though, it certainly wasn't going to be an easy task to walk through the area without getting shot, especially if it was from the likes of Talon.

Reyes had his back pressed against a wall, one of his shotguns over his shoulder and at the ready, waiting for the opportune time to strike, while Lacroix stood at high ground, one eye open and glaring through the lens of her sniper rifle, looking for the first head she could shoot. Sombra cloaked herself, found Torbjörn's turret, then started to hack it, dancing her fingers as purple lines trailed from her fingertips to said turret. In less than a second, the turret stopped moving.

"Turret offline," she said. She quickly re-located to the translocator she dropped earlier, standing right alongside Reyes. Reyes briefly peeked his head out of the wall and onto the open streets.

"Stay close to me," he said as he uncovered himself, walking towards the objective, dual shotguns held at point-blank range. Sombra groaned at being told what to do, then followed suit.

It was only a few seconds after that a hook shot out and lunged at the man. Sombra watched as the hook wrapped around his neck, dragging his whole body towards a giant pig, something that Reyes didn't see before. Reyes quickly went into his Wraith form before he heard a loud shot ring around the area.

"Look a little more carefully next time, pendejo," Sombra muttered as she cloaked again, disappearing behind enemy lines. She set another translocator and went back to the battlefield, spraying bullets wherever she could find a target. She did this for a while, going back and forth from shooting to finding safety.

"It's like someone put rubber on these bullets," she complained, noticing how terrible both the weapon damage and spread was, especially at far range. Lacroix managed to find a couple of targets, and being the perfectly trained sniper that she is, not one bullet missed their heads. Their bodies dropped to the ground, before they would respawn ten seconds later at their spawn point.

"Gracias, amiga." Sombra headed towards the objective, seeing that it was mostly unoccupied, capturing it by herself. Reyes was nowhere to be found.

"RYŪ GA WAGA TEKI O KURAU!" Hanzo Shimada appeared out of nowhere, making a constipated look on his face as he pulled the string on his bow and let go of the tension, causing two great red spirit dragons to emerge, moving forward and circling around each other in a spiral-like fashion, heading in Sombra's direction. Sombra only looked at the dragons briefly before she tried to re-locate.

But she couldn't. She hadn't realized she had spent so much time on the objective that her translocator had disappeared after fifteen seconds.

Nothing was going to stop the dragons from consuming her, now; there was no way she could sidestep in time to avoid them at the fast pace they were moving. Her eyes went wide, mouth agape as she prayed for the best.

The dragons suddenly stopped right before her face. Sombra glared at them, their faces looking like those Chinese dragons you see at a Chinese restaurant, unsure what was happening. The glowing dragons seemed to have a mind of their own now. One of them shrunk its head and slowly slithered its way down Sombra's throat, the force of the dragon causing her to open her mouth and allowing the dragon in. Sombra went wide-eyed again as she saw the dragon slimming its snake-like body down so it could fit into her mouth. A large lump formed into her throat, and she was forced to swallow. Her stomach inflated like a balloon, tearing through her undergarments and spilled out from under the skirt of her trench coat. Said skirt barely covered the top of her now exposed, bronze-colored belly, the size of her gut wider and longer than someone who was about ready to give birth.

" _UUUURRRRPPPP!_ " Sombra involuntarily let out a loud and long burp. She quickly covered her mouth and just as quickly blushed, clearly embarrassed at how she looked. She cussed loudly before she looked at her large gut. It churned ever so slowly, the dragon within her making a comfortable place for itself.

"What the hell did you do?" Sombra asked the archer.

The Shimada glared at her and said nothing. It looked like he was just as puzzled.

The other dragon, who was still there, decided to make its way into her as well. Down the dragon went, shrinking itself down like the other so it wouldn't stretch Sombra's jawline too much. Sombra was once again forced to accept her prey, swallowing it down with a resounding gulp, her stomach expanding even more than before. The bottom of her Latina belly was only a few inches above the ground now, and Sombra felt pressure on her back as she tried to keep standing.

Sombra let out another belch. She dropped the gun she was holding and laid both hands on her wide stomach.

"Aw, my poor belly…" Sombra felt full, yet strangely, not overly stuffed. She could hear it loudly protest at the dragons she just consumed, and rumble along the way. "Well, I guess that's one way to take care of your dragons!"

Shimada still glared at her, still trying to comprehend what had happened. It had appeared the dragons did the reverse of what they were supposed to do: consume _her_ , not the other way around. Yet as he looked on at the girl's giant tummy, he felt his cock stiffen.

 _Hanzo..._ the spirit dragon beckoned from within her. _Worship me._

He walked over to her, almost as if in a trance. He bent to his knees before Sombra's big belly and put his bow to the side. He made eye contact with her navel before he looked at the rest of her exposed skin.

 _Worship me…_ the dragon beckoned again. Only the Shimada himself could hear the voice. Sombra gave the man an odd look, only to slap him in the head when he tried to lay his hands on her.

"Get your filthy hands off of me!" She backed away.

Shimada only pulled himself closer to her with his knees, face blank, eyes drooping, mouth almost doing the same.

 _Hanzo...I could not resist. Come here. Bow before me…_

"Get away from me!" Sombra started to freak out. She wobbled over to the gun she dropped earlier and clumsily bent over to grab it. She pointed it at the archer while slightly panting from her exercise. _Where's Widow when you need her?_

But Lacroix was disturbed at the sight as well. It made her lose her focus.

"I'm sorry," Shimada managed to mutter, raging cock pressed against his black sweatpants, "the dragons...they're telling me to worship them."

She wanted to laugh but didn't. "You sure you didn't have a scorpion bowl too many before you got here? Or for all I know, dragon punch?"

Then she felt her ass tingle. Her belly rumbled and growled. There was nothing she could do about it. Sombra felt her diaper expand behind her. She scrunched her face and clutched her stomach as both feces and urine were being emptied out.

 _Hanzo...it seems I'm too much for her. So I guess this is where we part ways. But don't worry; you'll always be able to spawn me again on your next ult._

Sombra's diaper sagged, the foam that was once white now discolored in both brown and yellow. Everything that was in her stomach was now disposed by her ass, her stomach now back to its slim shape and hidden under her trench coat. She dropped her weapon again from the unexpected mess. If it weren't for the fresh scent the diaper was pre-equipped with, she would have smelt awful.

Actually, it just covered only a little of the horrible smell of a hot, steaming pile of feces.

"No! The dragon stirs within me!" With that, Shimada leaped up and forced himself inside Sombra, before even giving her time to contemplate what had just happened. She wouldn't be able to speak as Shimada opened her mouth wide. Somehow, he was able to jump right in. His head, neck, and shoulders went through. Using her insides as support, he pushed himself further into her.

"Swallow me, damnit!" the Shimada demanded.

No use in trying to pull him out now. Sombra gripped the lower half of his body, pushing him in with her hands, swallowing more and more of him at a time, the saliva in her mouth thankfully making a useful lubricant. Only his legs and feet dangled out. Sombra ripped off the metal pieces that were his boots and pushed the rest of him in, sucking her lips in as his feet finally went into her. She made another massive _GULP!_ as the lump in her throat moved down into her ever-expanding tummy. Shimada curled himself into a ball as all of him was now into the pit of her stomach.

" _UUUURRRRPPPP!_ " Sombra looked at her belly. She took her gloves off and rubbed it. She closed her eyes. Oddly, she felt good. The Shimada himself tasted... _good_.

"So when you're ready, go ahead and dump me with my dragons," Shimada said from within her, wiggling himself to get comfortable. Sombra couldn't help but giggle at his movements. "Or, at least of what's left of them."

She chuckled. "Hey, it's the least I can do for you, pervertido." She wobbled around, still at the objective. "Widow, are you seeing this?" she said through her earpiece.

"I, um, yes, I am," Lacroix stammered, trying to keep concentrated for any more enemies. She couldn't tell if she wanted to laugh at the scene before her, be intrigued, or remain disturbed.

"Interesting way to get rid of them," Sombra laughed. She was glad she wore the diaper. It stuck about three feet behind her, carrying the disposed remains of the two dragons, and what will soon probably be Hanzo himself. She was disgusted at the smell, however.

"Someone making a barbecue without me?" Jamison Fawkes came to the scene from the incredibly strong scent, noticing a bloated Sombra with a filled-up diaper. His smile, which he was always carrying, grew even wider.

"Oh, and we got a pretty one at that!" He felt around his torn-up, camouflage khakis and removed a bottle from one of his pockets. Upon closer examination, Sombra could see that it looked like olive oil.

 _Why the hell would he be carrying something like that around?_

He popped off the cork and proceeded to pour the contents over his Super Saiyan-like hair. It dripped down his head and slowly moved its way from there. The pint was emptied entirely. Fawkes tossed the bottle aside and used his hands to spread the oil all over his body after dropping his weapons, his khakis included, and over his erect cock.

Sombra's eyes widened. She had to admit, the Australian did have a somewhat attractive appearance, what with his slim body and all, but she had a feeling he was trying to get inside her too.

"What are you doing?"

"Gonna be your next dinner!" Fawkes ran to her, and in much the same way as Shimada, he opened her mouth and brought himself in. She tried to close her mouth, but even the strength of her jaws couldn't outweigh his hands. Jumped in he went, forcing himself down her esophagus. Sombra was once again forced to swallow, her swelling neck lumping and moving down into the pit of her Mexican belly. Fawkes found himself sitting right alongside Shimada.

"Oh, I didn't know you had company in here!"

"You know where we're going, right?" Shimada whispered to him.

"Uh...right where we are now?"

"No. In her diaper."

"You mean, she's gonna -"

"Shhhh...yeah."

"Are these guys like, making suicide wishes or something?" Sombra asked Lacroix.

"No idea. But whatever is happening down there, it seems to be a very efficient method of eradicating the enemy. Just keep doing what it is that you're doing."

Then the intestines in her rear started getting upset again. Sombra stood there, shitting out the two men she just ate. Hanzo sat there eerily in silence as he observed his body parts getting thrashed about through her vulva, Fawkes screaming in horror. This wasn't what he was expecting. Sombra clutched her stomach once more as it gradually got thinner, feeling relief as her diaper, being as stretchy and absorbent that it was, continued expanding outward. It touched the ground and continued to make its way inches at a time. Sombra squeezed her ass a bit harder at times, shitting out bone fragments of the folk who once made up Shimada and Fawkes.

The screaming finally ended as Sombra finished her dump, her stomach back to normal again. She looked behind her, to see her soiled, browned diaper on both sides of her, still intact in one piece.

"Looks like those diapers really work," Lacroix commented.

Sombra blushed. "You saw that?"

"No one can hide from my sight," was all Lacroix replied, no hint of any emotion at all, not even laughter.

"You wanna come over here and help me secure the objective, since apparently you got nothing better to do other than watch me shit myself?"

"Ew, no. I'll stay here atop this perch and keep on the lookout."

Sombra grunted. It took great effort just to walk as she would drag the giant pile of feces and urine from behind. Still, the diaper stayed with her without tearing apart, surprisingly.

"No! I can't do this!"

Mako Rutledge ignored the pleading little man that he was carrying in his arms and made his way to Sombra.

"WANT SOME CANDY?" the man behind the black gas mask asked as he showed Torbjörn Lindholm to her. He proceeded to remove the midget's jetback, then his mask, then his armor. Lindholm squirmed in the pig's grasp, continuing to plead for his life.

"Oh, shut up."

Sombra watched as Rutledge stripped the old man to his nude form and proceeded to look away.

"Gross! No!"

"Too bad." Rutledge shoved the midget to her mouth and forced her jaw to open. He shoved the man head-first with one hand and grasped the back of Sombra's head with the other. Sombra didn't bother to protest; she knew that if Rutledge wanted it done, he was going to get it done. She reluctantly let the midget in. He was much easier to swallow than the other two. The result was a small pudge in her belly, still big enough, though, to slip under her skirt.

Lindholm pounded within, cursing at his fate and the good-for-nothing teammate he once had.

"If it makes you feel any better, little man," the pig responded, "you won't be alone in there. Come on out, guys!"

Tekhartha Zenyatta and Lúcio Correia dos Santos walked into the fore. Sombra was unable to read the expression on the monk's face, while Santos looked ecstatic as ever.

"What is going on?" Sombra asked helpelessly.

"Don't worry, this is the last of 'em," Rutledge replied. Zenyatta walked to her.

"I was asked to be put inside you. Now, if you would be so kind as to do that for me, so I can usher my way to paradise."

Sombra gave him a confused look, then looked at the pig and Santos, the pig's face also unreadable from his mask, Santos for whatever reason looking excited.

"You're supposed to pick him up and eat him," Rutledge said in an irritated tone.

Sombra shrugged. Having people squirm in her stomach felt good. She grabbed the omnic with both hands. Upon opening her mouth, she dropped him in, solid metal sliding along her insides, cool to the touch. Her stomach expanded to make room for him. To Sombra's delight, he didn't protest at all in the process.

"Thank you," Zenyatta said.

Santos was next. He went up to her and rubbed her growling stomach, his black cock springing up in much the same fashion as Shimada's.

"Hope you got some room for me." He proceeded to strip himself in front of her. Sombra didn't mind at all; in fact, she liked his nude form.

"I'll always have room for someone like you," she smiled, almost as if she wanted him to be in her at all times.

Santos smiled back. He jumped into Sombra's mouth and she willingly let him in, sucking his Brazilian body with delight, tasting the salt that came along with it. She shoved him in with her hands, bringing him further and further down into the dark, full depths of her belly.

 _GULP!_ Sombra pushed the DJ's feet in with her fingers and swallowed, her dark-colored tummy expanding once more, far larger than a woman with triplets, her back aching at the weight she was holding. She put her hands on the sides and rubbed, smiling that she ate such a hot DJ.

"Good. Now it's my turn." Rutledge proceeded to strip himself down, including the gas mask. A scarred face came out from underneath it. Sombra watched in horror as he grabbed a bottle that was in his jeans, twice the size of the one Fawkes had, and rubbed the liquid all over his fat, pig-like body and over his fat, erect cock. She had never seen a dick as large as his in her life. He walked up a set of stairs and stood directly above Sombra.

He made absolutely no warning as he jumped off the ledge and cannonballed his nude body right into her mouth. Fortunately, she had opened her mouth from the shock, so the four-hundred-or-so pound man had somehow landed square into her mouth and slid right in.

 _GULP!_ She couldn't believe it. She just swallowed a four-hundred pound pig whole. Her stomach instantly expanded, definitely touching the ground and going about a foot or two past. Her gut was absolutely _massive_. She felt overly full, but thankfully it didn't feel so bad after she let out an enormous _UUURRRRRRPPP!_ She looked at her accomplishment, happily hugging her incredibly wide tummy and resting her head on it, panting.

"I...I can't believe I did this," Sombra boasted. "I think that's the last of the enemy!"

Her HUD indicated she had captured the objective. A door opened, and a payload moved forward.

"And I captured the objective all by myself! How's that, Widow?"

Lacroix didn't say anything, again trying to contemplate the situation before her.

But then Sombra forgot...the gastrointestinal organs…

"Mierda!" She felt it coming, hard. Her ass violently exploded, unable to hold the things within her. Large chunks of brown feces squeezed out of her butt. The diaper expanded, stretching further and further still as it was now over the size of a bean bag. Her face was sweating as she pushed her muscles to their limits, groaning and squinting her eyes at how huge of a load she was dumping.

It was finally over about five minutes later. No way she could move now; the diaper was far too heavy. In fact, it was so large it knocked her off her feet, forcing her to sit on her own pile of shit, which was occasionally decorated with bits of bones and shards of metal. Some of the shit exited out of her leg holes. Sombra helplessly kicked her legs about and trashed her arms, unable to go anywhere.

Just like a baby.

It was then that Reyes finally appeared. He teleported to her location. He held his breath as he tried to talk to her, not wanting to smell the stench she made.

"Wha – what happened to you?"

"You know what happened. You did this to me on purpose, didn't you?"

Reyes dropped his shotguns to the ground, cracking his knuckles and craning his neck to the side before he let out a big chuckle.

"Maybe I should fetch Katya while you're still there; this is what happens when you don't follow orders."

"Are you serious?" Sombra glared at the man with piercing eyes, her teeth gritting.

"Hey, at least you had a diaper." With that, Reyes took off, disappearing in his black array of smoke. Sombra looked at Lacroix, who was still perched atop a high elevation. Despite how far away she was, she could see the huge grin on her face. She was also holding up a phone, likely recording the demonstration.


	9. Belly Full Of Fish

Amy (Widowmaker) and I (Sombra) decided to go to the beach for a day. Gabe, however, decided he wanted to go biking. He even had a Halloween-like leather suit to compliment for it. As to why he'd want to do that, especially on a hot summer day, I really have no idea why. Probably just an excuse to not be around us. Or me, rather.

"Wanna go surfing with me?" I asked Amy as we were setting down our towels on the sand.

"Not really." Amy laid on her back on her towel and pushed her sunglasses down to her eyes, then put her hands behind her head, letting the sun bask over her pale blue body. It was kind of the response I was expecting but I'd thought I'd offer anyways. "Though, if you drown I'm sure your lover boy McCree will come to the rescue." She chuckled.

"Yeah, thanks for the confidence, idiota." Whelp, guess I'll be surfing by myself today. I've never done it before, but I might as well try something new. My longboard, decorated in purple and pink stripes, with my logo printed towards the top, was a couple of feet taller than me. I had Katya Volskaya mail it to me. I've been told that the longer boards are easier to maintain balance with. I took a bottle of sunscreen, opened the cap, and squeezed some of the contents within, spreading it over my curvy hourglass Latina body with my hands, over my arms, my exposed midriff, my face, and my legs. With me and my rash vest and tight purple board shorts, I took my board and headed for the water.

I swam a good distance in and then pressed my stomach against the board, leash secured to my right ankle. When a wave started coming, I began to paddle. When I thought it was the right time to do it, I tried to stand up, only to lose my balance and fall off my board.

Of course, I saw Amy laugh when I came back to the surface. Oh well. Like learning how to ride a bike, this was going to take practice. I went through the cycle of paddling and falling in humiliation a couple of times when, upon paddling once, I felt something slippery and meaty enter into my mouth. The thing quickly made its way down my throat, and I seemed to have unintentionally swallowed it. Must have been some sort of fish that I caught while I was panting. I lost the opportunity to ride the wave that I was currently on from being preoccupied of thinking what I just swallowed and just shrugged. I'm sure it wasn't going to kill me. But then I started paddling again and just like that, another fish hopped its way into me and slid down my throat. No way I could cough it up now; the thing was so fast and so slippery all I could do was just swallow and let it land into my tummy.

What the heck is going on? I looked at Amy. She was done laughing at me a while ago and looked like she had her mind on other things as she ignored me and kept her head laid on her arms.

I paddled again, and I definitely saw another fish coming this time. It looked pretty big, actually. It splashed itself out of the water and headed straight for my mouth. I must have had my mouth open again, because, it went right in. Fine, you want to be my food? Go for it, little critter. I pushed the fish in with my finger and gulped it quite easily.

"Wow, that actually tasted pretty -" It was my mistake to open my mouth again as I was talking, and there once more a fish popped out from the water, entered my mouth, and slither its way down into me.

 _GULP!_ I patted my tummy and smiled. It's like I was fishing, only it didn't need any effort at all. Though, when I looked at my sun-kissed stomach, I couldn't help but notice it had expanded slightly. I could also see and feel the four critters who were in me – some of which were rather large – swim around my insides. It felt weird, but funny at the same time.

"Hmm, I wonder if I should just catch fish now." I laid face-down on the board and held my mouth wide open towards the sea creatures who were so dying to be inside me. Sure enough, they popped out into the open air and lunged themselves into me, slithering down my esophagus and me swallowing them whole with relative ease. It's like they almost jumped in a pattern, a different fish coming at me every couple of seconds. Some of them were quite small, others, well, not so small, and yet somehow, they all could fit right into my awaiting mouth. It was tempting to want to chew on a couple of them, but then I realized I didn't want to have to swallow blood or bone fragments.

I lost count of how many fish went into me, probably a dozen, maybe even more. I looked down at my stomach, noticed it had gained quite a large bulge since the first few that I ate. I couldn't help but rub my bare hand around it in circles. I felt some fish poke my hand. Call me crazy but feeling this big actually felt amazing. I looked at Amy, noticed she was still ignoring me, giving all of her attention to the sun trying to simmer her blue bikini body.

I wasn't paying attention when more critters tried to go inside me, hitting my face and pulling me out of my ecstasy. I picked them up off my board and just swallowed.

"Come on, let's keep it coming." I wanted to see how big I could get, while also enjoying the taste of the salty chum. Guess I wasn't going to need lunch now.

I took a break after several dozen more fish guzzled down the bulge of my neck and transferring into the pit of my belly, laying face-up on the board and looking at the mound of tanned flesh before me. I looked like I was eight or nine months pregnant. My tummy vibrated and churned at the little sea creatures that made it their home, swimming all around inside me. I chuckled at their movements, then I brought both hands over my squishy belly and started pushing and rubbing, smiling. I don't think I've ever felt so good, so satisfied in my life. I let the waves carry me before I saw another fish coming, but this...this was _much_ bigger than all the other fish I just had.

It was a dolphin. This thing was so agile, it sprung out of the water and into the air, turning its nose towards me as gravity took the creature down to earth – or, more specifically, my mouth. It was probably going to hurt if I just let the thing land on me without my mouth open, so I opened and, just somehow, miraculously, it swept right into me.

But the dolphin's force was so great it knocked me right off my board and tore the strap that held me to it apart. I hit the water with a thud, then sunk a few feet down, the dolphin still furiously trying to bury itself inside me. As it did so, it pushed me further down the water, till I hit the bottom. My mistake that I didn't bring my snorkeler with me.

In just a matter of seconds I had the thing completely in my belly. My stomach surged outward even more. Just as I was trying to think of how I was going to get back to the surface, the dolphin pushed itself within me, its force causing me to move along with it. I don't know how in hell dolphins have the sense to save people, but I was sure glad that it did. It pushed my inner wall and caused me to move upwards, until I finally got to the surface. I let out a deep breath of relief, and still, the dolphin stirred within me and moved me towards the shore. I seemed to have chugged a few mouthfuls of water as it dragged me back.

When I reached the shore I could barely stand, my belly so large it actually took a bit of effort to move. I walked a few feet across the sand and got on my knees, layers of belly fat bulging over my thighs and my short shorts. I gazed at my Latina tummy – at what, if I were to guess, protruding about three or four feet in front of me – and pressed my arms and hands against the sides, beads of perspiration falling from the tips of my purple hair. The little midriff I had exposed before, was now this big mountain of flesh for all eyes to see. I pulled my board shorts down a few inches to give my expanded tummy more room to breathe. The swarming creatures that were in me – they wouldn't stop squirming around, and I just kept giggling. I could hear my stomach churn and protest at the feast I was having. I felt pretty full, and yet, being this big strangely felt cool.

It was then that I saw Amy come over. She took off her sunglasses and stared at me. She didn't even look that shocked.

"What happened to you?" she asked in her monotone French accent.

 _UUURRRRRPPP!_ "Well, I guess I just became a mini aquarium!"

She just kept glaring at me and my fat, full belly. "Did you just have like, a three course meal while you were out there?"

"Si, kinda. The fish that are in there...they were just _dying_ to get inside me! And so, I ate them. Must have something to do with the circuitry in me that caused them to be attracted to me, I dunno." My stomach growled. I rubbed my hands over it again.

Amy actually let out a chuckle. "Well, good for you, cheri. You're probably going to get sick later on. That will mean less of the annoying you out on our missions."

"Ha ha, very funny, chica, you're such a darling. I guess that means I'll have more time to hack to find out the dirty stuff you're into."

"Yeah, try me. I'm sure you're going to want to know." With that, Amy just walked away and went back to sunbathing. Might as well do that myself. I laid face-up on the sand and put my hands behind my head, my gut clearly sticking out. Forget about my board; I'll just have Katya order me another one. I closed my eyes and felt the fish that were in me continue to swim.


End file.
